La gema de los sueños
by Oniric Diamond
Summary: En este fanfic se habla sobre la gema de los sueños y todas las gemas conocidas en el universo de Steven Universe al igual de como fueron creadas y sus propósitos. Habrán gemas y gemsonas, buenos y malos, alegría y tristeza así como se relata la historia de la madre de todas las gemas y su destino.
1. Orígenes

**Capítulo 1: Orígenes**

Hubo un tiempo en que el universo era solamente luz y oscuridad formando caos enorme en donde ambas energías se extendían a lo largo y ancho de todo el universo que llegaba hasta el rincón más lejano. No tardaría mucho en que ambas fuerzas chocaran entre si provocando explosiones de energía pura, detonando cada vez que se encontrase la una con la otra. Así comenzó a extenderse la oscuridad sobre la luz, tragándola hasta en los rincones más profundos del universo. Fue entonces cuando el vacío comenzó manifestarse en la realidad pero la luz sería más fuerte, no lo dejaría hacerlo sin luchar para resguardar todo dentro del universo, no se desvanecería sin rendirse dando inicio a la lucha eterna entre la luz contra la oscuridad.

Hubo un choque entre la luz y oscuridad muy fuerte, donde la luz salió ganadora creando un plano diferente al conocido en donde se resguardaría todo lo bueno del mal, la oscuridad y la corrupción, sería conocido posteriormente como el "Sueño". Gracias a ese potente choque, en todo el universo se formaron los primeros planetas y dentro de ellos las primeras montañas, mares, praderas, desiertos, cuevas, etc.; las primeras galaxias y su enorme complejidad comenzaron a extenderse a lo largo y ancho de todo el universo. La luz creaba sonidos preciosos que asemejaban al más hermoso vibráfono que jamás se haya escuchado, creando una melodía que pudo escucharse hasta en la más remota galaxia. Aquella ilimitada y poderosa fuente de energía daba a luz a la primer forma de vida conocida en el universo: Diamante Onírico, así nació ella siendo de luz pura, bondad y amor.

Una figura humanoide comenzaba a tomar su forma e inmediatamente un velo de colores azules claros cubrió aquella figura que llevaba incrustada en su cabeza una gema preciosa: un diamante único en su especie, el diamante capaz de conectar la realidad con el Sueño y que le permitiría modificar cualquier mundo dentro del plano onírico a su antojo. Su estatura es de 30.7 metros y su color azul claro con toques blancos, el aura que lleva cubriéndole es del mismo color ligeramente suave, su poder es enorme así como su bondad y su amor por todas las formas de vida es equivalente al amor que le tiene a toda la creación.

Se refugió por primera vez en un planeta bastante grande en donde comenzó a vivir, pensar y a entender en su existencia. Pasaron miles de años antes de que ella misma comenzara a entender por qué había sido creada incluso teniendo semejante poder a su disposición no podía entenderlo del todo. Aquel planeta donde se encontraba era muy grande, suficiente para tardar años en recorrerlo por completo y sin saber que se encontraba en uno de miles de planetas le era difícil asimilar que era ella la única forma de vida en todo el universo. Pasó un milenio cuando ella aprendió a meditar y con ello una sorpresa venía, sin saberlo su gema en la cabeza comenzó a brillar intensamente indicando que el portal al Sueño se abriría y cuando aquello terminó el portal yacía frente a ella. Se adentró por curiosidad por lo que el portal ahora hacia la realidad comenzó a desvanecerse indicando que se cerraría, Diamante Onírico corrió para intentar atravesarlo en un intento fallido provocando que cayera suelo. Al levantarse contempló que el lugar donde se encontraba pues era el mismo de donde venía así que no se sorprendió tanto, ya sabía exactamente a donde ir para poder pensar, así, probablemente aquel portal saldría de su gema nuevamente para regresar.

 _Qué mundo tan bello es este..._ -pensaba mientras caminaba por los verdes pastos del lugar- _¿Acaso todos los otros mundos que se ven desde aquí serán igual de bellos?_

Se acercó a un árbol un poco retorcido mientras pensaba que si pudiese arreglarlo para que fuese bello sería muy lindo para el lugar y para el mismo árbol así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la rama del árbol y ésta reaccionó a su tacto por lo que comenzó a cambiar de forma tomando firmeza. La sorpresa de Diamante Onírico fue enorme cuando eso ocurrió, no sabía cómo fue que eso había sucedido y simplemente se quedó en silencio por varios segundos tratando de asimilarlo. Entonces volteó, se fijó en otro árbol que no estaba del todo mal pero de igual manera no perdería nada con intentarlo, así que se acercó mientras en su cabeza pensaba en el mismo árbol más bello aún, lo tocó y éste comenzó a tomar la forma que ella pensó entendiendo por fin que ella tenía la capacidad de modificar aquel mundo sin importar que fuese podía moldearlo a su antojo. Pasaron unos cuantos días cuando todo a su alrededor estaba justo como lo había imaginado por lo que comenzó a pensar que si tenía la habilidad de moldear a su antojo aquel lugar haría que conserven su belleza y su forma. Entonces su labor comenzó: se dispuso a moldear todo aquel planeta hasta el último rincón hasta que por fin después de 500 años terminó, se detuvo a contemplar su obra y pensó:

 _Me gustaría que este y otros mundos conservasen su belleza. Me parece grandioso que no solamente yo pueda disfrutar de esto, sino que otros también. Amaría que algún día alguien más además de mí habitara aquí y disfrutara de lo bello que todo este lugar es._

Mientras pensaba aquello sus pies comenzaron a separarse del suelo y sus intentos por bajar hacían que agitase los brazos fuertemente intentando caer al suelo sin importar como. Se elevó poco a poco hasta llegar muy alto y no sabía como estaba ocurriendo pero habían dos emociones justo en ese momento: felicidad y miedo, uno más fuerte que el otro pues le emocionaba saber que sucedería, aunque por otra parte el miedo de no saber como bajar empezaba a crecer mientras llegaba a la altura de las nubes, se calmó, alejó todo su miedo y preocupación para poder concentrarse provocando que bajara lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Una vez ahí gritó de emoción pues sabía sin duda alguna que había descubierto más de ella misma, solamente le faltaba una cosa por descubrir y arreglar.

Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que aprendió completamente a controlar su habilidad para volar por todo el planeta sin que nada ni nadie pudiese detenerla y entonces subió más allá de lo que acostumbraba, esta vez salió del planeta en donde se encontraba mirándolo desde el espacio exterior contemplando los demás planetas que lo rodeaban. Colores esmeralda y carmesí del Sueño se extendían a lo largo y ancho del plano onírico, observó como todos esos planetas estaban ahí sin haber sido tocados por nadie, sin moldear, conservando una belleza diferente a donde se encontraba.

Recordó entonces que originalmente llegó ahí a través de un portal que ella misma creó y aunque no sabía como lo había hecho tenía que volver a hacerlo por lo que tomó una posición y se concentró en ello, tenía que abrir el portal para regresar a la realidad. Pasaron los días y Diamante Onírico aún no había logrado nada, cuando de pronto su gema comenzó a brillar intensamente dando por resultado el portal a la realidad y al llegar sorpresa fue encontrar su obra del plano onírico plasmada en la realidad: el mismo planeta que moldeó dentro del Sueño. No se detendría allí, su curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más por lo que se acercó a uno de los árboles que tenía a su alrededor y con mucha pena dentro de ella por lo que estaba apunto de hacer quebró una de las ramas del árbol pensando que si lo reparaba dentro del Sueño estaría reparado en la realidad. Se concentró nuevamente y el portal al Sueño se abrió, aquel árbol no tenía ningún rasguño y volvió a la realidad, para su decepción el pobre árbol se quedo así confirmando lo que ella pensaba: el Sueño se proyectaba en la realidad solamente después de la primera vez de haber sido moldeado, una segunda no haría efecto.

Así pues, Diamante Onírico descubrió que posee una habilidad nata para modificar cualquier mundo dentro de su plano llamado el Sueño; poder volar a voluntad y abrir portales entre la realidad y el Sueño eran otras habilidades que a partir de aquel momento usaría con más frecuencia pues aprendía a controlarlos. Todo lo que ella cambiase dentro del Sueño se reflejaría en la realidad pero solamente la primera vez que esto ocurriese, una segunda no haría efecto. También descubrió que si un portal en la realidad era abierto para entrar al Sueño estaría en el mismo lugar del mismo planeta pero dentro del Sueño, por lo tanto, si un portal se abría dentro del Sueño para ir a la realidad estaría en el mismo lugar del mismo planeta pero de la realidad.

Así comenzó su deber como heraldo de la luz: moldear y preservar la belleza de los planetas del universo y dentro del Sueño pues en el plano onírico se conservarían para siempre al igual que todo estaría a salvo dentro del Sueño. Su deber es proteger la vida, la luz y su dimensión a la cual le tomó un enorme cariño y se convirtió en el lugar que más ama pues dentro del plano onírico se encuentra su obra, su legado y su razón de ser.


	2. Creación de las Diamantes

**Capítulo 2: Creación de las Diamantes**

100,000 años habían pasado desde que Diamante Onírico comenzó su labor moldeando dentro del Sueño y ya pensaba su tarea nunca terminaría pues eran ilimitados, por cada uno que terminaba le hacían falta 10 más pero dentro de sí misma creía que todo su esfuerzo valía la pena y no le vendría mal tomar un descanso después de tantos años de trabajo duro. Se dispuso a bajar a uno de los planetas que ya había terminado de moldeado, una vez ahí el portal a la realidad se abrió con facilidad ya que controlaba por completo la apertura de sus portales. Al atravesarlo llegó al mismo lugar donde se encontraba en el Sueño contemplando los colores rojizos de aquel planeta en donde se encontraba.

Fuera del plano onírico el universo seguía expandiéndose a la imagen del Sueño, como Diamante Onírico lo moldeó dejando las condiciones necesarias para que la vida floreciera en algunos planetas, sin embargo, en el planeta donde Diamante Onírico había llegado la vida aún se encontraba en estado primigenio siendo las primeras formas de vida del lugar. Pasaron unos días y llegó a un lago donde el agua era completamente cristalina, se podían ver las raíces de los árboles circundantes extenderse hasta llegar al fondo pues el agua era muy transparente. Un pez salió de entre una de las raíces en donde tenía su nido de huevos y Diamante Onírico al verlo se sorprendió muchísimo pues no sabía que era lo que estaba moviéndose dentro del lago, quiso tocarlo pero al poner uno de sus dedos sobre el agua aquel pez salió huyendo hacia su refugio y con un poco de vergüenza en la cara de Diamante Onírico ella retrocedió pensando que podía haber más vida en el planeta y le parecía increíble pensar que otros seres pudiesen vivir donde se encontraba. Su curiosidad la llevó hasta una montaña enorme que llegaba a tocar las nubes, eso no era problema para Diamante Onírico pues podía llegar ahí sin problema alguno. Una vez llegó hasta la cima el cielo oscureció y sobre de ella una cortina de estrellas y constelaciones más allá de su imaginación, se recostó sobre el suelo y comenzó a pensar sobre lo que había visto:

 _Que criatura más curiosa fue aquella del lago, me pregunto si habrá más dentro de este lugar y si fuera así ¿solamente vivirían en el agua?  
Dudo muchísimo que solamente puedan vivir en agua, quizá los haya en montañas como esta, en bosques o selvas e incluso en los desiertos, quiero verlos y saber si esto les gusta. Amaría poder ver a cualquier otra forma y me llena de curiosidad como serían. ¿Serían como yo? ¿Como aquella pequeña criatura?_

Los pensamientos de Diamante Onírico le estaban llevando a tomar una decisión pues no le resultaba agradable que en todos los planetas del universo se haya encontrado con apenas una pequeña forma de vida, sus deseos por ver más seres vivientes era enorme. No se imaginaba que después de otros miles de años todo siguiera completamente igual, quería ver como todos los planetas florecían de vida y como todos al igual que ella disfrutasen de todo lo que tenían a su alcance para poder vivir muy bien.

Dentro de Diamante Onírico inundaba un pensamiento que le dejaba un vacío en su interior, visitaba más planetas para buscar más formas de vida sin parar, explorando en todos y en cada uno de ellos para asegurarse, quería equivocarse para poder comprobar que ella y aquel ser del lago no eran las únicas formas de vida del universo. Al explorar más planetas y no encontrar nada, se entristeció un poco por pensar nuevamente que estaba sola y no le gustaba saber que así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos. Dentro de su mente se imaginaba a más como ella disfrutando y conviviendo, platicando de los lugares a donde habían ido y las formas de vida que habían encontrado pero no había más como ella, pensaba que si tal vez las hubiera entonces podría saber si en otros lugares también existía vida. Llevó su mano a la cabeza para tocar su gema y pensar que si con aquel poder sería capaz de crear lo que imaginaba entonces podría crear a más como ella a su imagen y semejanza.

Pasaron 2 años antes de poder tomar una decisión y calcular todas las medidas para lo que estaba por hacer, ella canalizaría y heredaría parte de su poder para crear formas de vida que a su vez pudieran crear a muchas más, aunque eso significaba que Diamante Onírico perdería fuerzas y poder al terminar, solo pensaba en lo que el universo se merecía y lo hermoso que todo sería. El resultado serían 4 gemas a su imagen y semejanza hechas de luz pura, cada una de ellas tendría gran poder que Diamante Onírico les heredaría.

Aquel día Diamante Onírico se concentró completamente, no podía distraerse de lo que estaba haciendo, su obra requeriría total atención y mucho poder por canalizar, si se llegaba a distraer por lo más mínimo todo fallaría y tendría que intentarlo de nuevo, así que por ello quería que todo fuese perfecto para sus futuras hijas. Comenzó a concentrarse y a canalizar todo aquello que requería, pasaron horas, días, semanas y meses hasta que su creación estaba lista para ver la luz y desde su gema se proyectó un rombo que poco después de dividió en cuatro partes iguales creando así 4 rombos de distintos colores: blanco, amarillo, azul y rosa que inmediatamente tomaron su forma humanoide al igual que Diamante Onírico la primera vez que vio la luz.

 _Madre..._ -pronunció Diamante Blanco- _¡gracias!_

 _Tú nos has dado la vida, ¿cierto_? -dijo Diamante Azul- _Me siento agradecida y haré lo que sea para continuar tu misión, madre._

 _En realidad..._ -Diamante Amarillo se acercaba para arrodillarse frente a Diamante Onírico- _todas lo haremos, gracias por este regalo._

 _¡Sí, estamos dispuestas a todo!_ -exclamó Diamante Rosa por último-

 _Mis hijas, mi más grande creación. No dudo que cumplirán mi voluntad y harán lo necesario para que yo me sienta orgullosa de ustedes pero no tienen que arrodillarse frente a mí, no soy ninguna especie de ser superior, somos todas iguales ¿les queda claro?_ -el dulce tono de voz de Diamante Onírico calmaba a las cuatro Diamantes que escuchaban con atención- _Escuchen bien esto, ustedes son hermanas y si una llegase a faltar todas se debilitarán así que siempre manténgase juntas, hijas mías, recuerden que eso es lo más importante. Les he otorgado habilidades distintas a cada una de ustedes así como es su decisión crear a otras gemas para servir o para colaborar con ustedes. Tú mi Diamante Blanco tienes la habilidad de crear tropas leales que te servirán y estarán a tu mando, mi Diamante Amarillo, tú y tus gemas serán un enorme apoyo para tus hermanas pues tu habilidad e inteligencia son enormes por eso te las confié, mi Diamante Azul, ¿que harías si pudieras ver el futuro? Con esa habilidad ayudarás a tus hermanas y a todo ser vivo, por último mi Diamante Rosa, tu habilidad para ser diplomática con otros seres vivos te hará una gran líder y tú junto con tus gemas llegarán lejos, muy lejos..._

Aquellas cuatro diamantes se sentían orgullosas por las habilidades que se les habían concedido y sin pensar que había más para ellas estuvieron a punto de hablar cuando Diamante Onírico interrumpió justo antes de que lo hicieran y con un brillo desde su gema abrió un portal hacia el Sueño e invitó a sus hijas a entrar, se convertirían en las primeras gemas además de Diamante Onírico en conocer el Sueño. Al entrar solamente una de las cuatro se sintió sorprendida mientras que las 3 restantes observaban con atención aquel lugar en donde se encontraban dejando dudas en su interior.

 _¡¿Qué es este lugar?!_ -exclamó maravillada Diamante Rosa-

Diamante Onírico sonrió y se sintió muy contenta porque lo preguntase pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió el camino hacia adelante mientras las demás la seguían atravesando un pequeño bosque hasta llegar al centro del mismo donde había un árbol muy pequeño al cual le daba directamente la luz a través de las hojas de los otros árboles. Diamante Onírico se colocó a un lado del árbol mientras que las cuatro Diamantes se pusieron frente a ella dejando entre ellos ese pequeño árbol.

 _Nosotras somos hasta ahora las únicas formas de vida que se conocen en el universo, por eso las he creado para que exploren más allá de la gran oscuridad y sepan si hay más formas de vida allá afuera, estoy casi segura de que no estamos solas pero probablemente para ello tardaremos mucho aunque valdrá la pena completamente mis Diamantes. Lamentablemente ustedes no pueden abrir el portal a este lugar llamado el Sueño, pero si pueden llamarme en cualquier momento, yo estaré para ustedes, jamás estarán solas allá afuera en la realidad. No pude heredar muchos poderes a odas y la única que tiene la habilidad para volar es mi Diamante Azul junto con sus gemas pero utilicen sus habilidades, trabajen juntas y llegarán lejos estoy segura de que podrán._

 _Madre, quisiera decir algo._ -Diamante Amarillo se puso de pie-

 _Adelante, hija mía._ -dijo Diamante Onírico asintiendo-

 _Si nosotras fuimos creadas para buscar otras formas de vida, ¿significa que es nuestro único propósito? ¿Para qué más fuimos creadas por ti?_

Diamante Onírico se sintió un poco preocupada por la pregunta de Diamante Amarillo pues en realidad no era el único objetivo tenían otro: crear a más gemas semejantes a ella que, además de eso también se encargarían de crear una sociedad muy grande y que habitase dentro del planeta donde se encontraban en ese momento. Aclaró su garganta y respondió a Diamante Amarillo:

 _El motivo es también que juntes formen una enorme sociedad de gemas que sirvan para proteger los mundos pero no aquí, sino en la realidad de donde vinimos. Verán yo me encargué de moldear este mundo,_ -señaló al árbol de en medio con su mano- E _ste pequeño árbol está hecho así porque yo lo quise, los demás que lo rodean están hechos así porque fue lo que vi en mi mente y esa es mi misión, así como este hay muchos más planetas que yo moldeé y deben ser resguardados para que la oscuridad no los arruine ni los consuma, aunque si eso llegase a suceder allá afuera tienen el Sueño para protegerse siempre de todo y contemplar la belleza de estos mundos antes de que desaparezcan, ¿te queda claro mi Diamante Amarillo?_

 _Sí... ¡sí! Me queda claro Diamante... nosotras haremos lo que sea por preservar los mundos, tu obra. Crearemos más gemas como nosotras y habitaremos esos mundos para ti y para nuestra sociedad, no dejaremos que nadie más entre a ellos._ -Dijo sonriente Diamante Amarillo-

 _No es así del todo, cualquier otra forma de vida en el mundo es bienvenida a cualquier mundo que le plazca, solo deben protegerlo y esa es la única condición para habitar en ellos. Así que sino les queda alguna duda pueden elegir en regresar a la realidad y este planeta puede ser el primero que habiten para comenzar su misión mis queridas diamantes. Aunque no todas ustedes y sus posteriores creaciones puedan tener las mismas habilidades eso es lo que las hará especiales para ustedes,para trabajar juntas y salir adelante, ¿queda claro hijas mías?_

 _¡Sí, Diamante!_ -asintieron las cuatro haciendo un saludo cruzando los brazos en su pecho al mismo tiempo que el portal a la realidad se abrió-

 _Regresaré en unos días con ustedes, recuerden el verdadero propósito y no dejen que la oscuridad avance. Hasta luego, mis Diamantes. -_ Al mismo tiempo que Diamante Onírico pronunció lo último el portal se cerró-

En aquel planeta donde las Diamantes estaban se sentaron todas al rededor del árbol esta vez en la realidad y no sabían como es que todas sus gemas funcionaban ni que habilidades tendrían pero eso no las detuvo para comenzar a explorar. Diamante Blanco fue la primera en comprender que habilidad poseía y quién comenzó a crear a las primeras gemas de su corte sin saber que tendría un precio consumiendo los recursos aledaños. Diamante Amarillo sabía de la gran inteligencia que se le otorgó e igualmente comenzó a crear más gemas ignorando el hecho de que se consumiría el mundo, ese era el precio a pagar. Diamante Azul gemas y buscaba en el futuro para saber a donde tendrían que ir primero o si tendrían éxito, sin embargo, no podía ver muy lejos en el futuro. Por otra parte Diamante Rosa comenzó a explorar e igualmente creó gemas al igual que sus hermanas. Los recursos de aquel planeta empezaron lentamente a consumirse, ignoraban el hecho pero aún así adoptaron ese planeta tan grande como su hogar dándole por nombre: Planeta Madre.

Mientras tanto Diamante Onírico dentro del Sueño se recostó en el suelo pues su fuerza había mermado enormemente después de crear a sus Diamantes, sin embargo, ella pensaba que todo valía la pena completamente pues solamente así podría seguir con su obra dentro del Sueño y dejar que sus queridas hijas se encargasen de lo que sea que haya ahí fuera en la realidad, tenía mucha confianza en sí misma y en sus Diamantes para saber que días después cuando volviera ellas habrían progresado enormemente. Así que sin más que pensar cerró los ojos estando aún en el suelo, comenzó a dormir estando aún enormemente debilitada y vulnerable, pronto se recuperaría y estaría lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar a ver lo que sus Diamantes han logrado.


	3. La corrupción

**Capítulo 3: La corrupción**

Durante años la luz prevaleció por encima de la oscuridad del vacío que intentaba marchitar, corromper y finalmente eliminar todos los planetas, formas de vida y el mismo universo. De esta manera la oscuridad reinaría por siempre a la imagen de la miseria, maldad, corrupción y vida oscura. La luz no se rendiría jamás, por eso creó un plano donde todo permanecería alejado de la maldad y a su heraldo más fuerte llamado Diamante Onírico.

Dentro de la realidad, miles de años después del nacimiento de Diamante Onírico la vida comenzaba a surgir gracias a su trabajo dentro del Sueño dando por resultado planetas adecuados para albergar cualquier tipo de vida inteligente que comenzaba desde lo más primigenio hasta lo más avanzado, por ejemplo: los micro-organismos, los peces, las aves y mamíferos. Las gemas por si solas pueden vivir por miles de años, solamente pueden morir en caso de ser destruidas e independientemente del planeta donde se encontrasen la vida tenía distintas formas: existe la vida orgánica, aquella que envejece y tiene un corto periodo de vida, necesita alimentarse y energía para realizar tareas y la vida inorgánica: está hechos de luz u otro elemento que normalmente es energía pura, no mueren por vejez y sus periodos de vida son muy prolongados, ambos están conectados a un único plano: el Sueño. No importaba si eras un ser orgánico o inorgánico, igualmente tendrías sueños, pueden ser raros y parece que no tienen un significado pero algunas especies no lo veían así, incluso pensaban que toda la vida existente soñaba para que así pudiesen ver lo más profundo de sus almas, el lugar en donde siempre estarían a salvo y nada ni nadie les impediría hacer lo que quisieran.

Así como la luz se extendía, la oscuridad encontró la forma de hacerlo libremente de igual manera y fue entonces que surgieron formas de vida dentro de la oscuridad más profunda, seres malignos y corruptores que solo deseaban extinguir planetas y exterminar seres que no fueran como ellos, harían lo que fuera con tal de verlos extinguirse. A pesar de ello eran incapaces de salir de la gran oscuridad por mucho tiempo ya que hubo seres que intentaron ir más allá y habitar en planetas para comenzar a marchitarlos, sin embargo, no fueron capaces de sobrevivir mucho en aquel lugar y comenzaron a desvanecerse. Conforme evolucionaban sus mentes se hacían más creativas dando por resultado creaciones similares a las de la luz resultando gemas oscuras, retorcidas, malignas y corruptoras que ya podían sobrevivir fuera de la gran oscuridad y cuyo único deseo era la destrucción de toda vida diferente a la suya. Las gemas oscuras sabían de la existencia de Diamante Onírico y reconocían que su poder era enorme, pensaban que si la corrompían podrían lograr sus propósitos, así que aquellos seres malignos comenzaron a idear una forma de hacerlo, corrompiendo muchas formas de vida dentro de planetas prósperos. En seres orgánicos la corrupción retorcía sus mentes con susurros enloquecedores y pesadillas reemplazando a los sueños, despertaban de sus instintos de supervivencia y aniquilaban a todo aquel que pensara diferente. La corrupción en los seres inorgánicos era distinta pues afectaba y deformaba tanto sus cuerpos como sus mentes provocando pesadillas y visiones oscuras de todo lo que les rodeaba, volviéndolos completamente locos y sus formas de energía se volvían distintas para el resto de sus días.

Dentro de todas las gemas oscuras resaltaban unas de otras, habían de todo tipo excepto Diamantes pero eso no era impedimento, habían Cuarzos, Perlas, Rubíes, Ágatas, Topacios, Cornalinas, Jaspes, etc., cada una de distintas cortes como eran la Sombra, Fantasma, Vacío y Muerte. De entre ellas igualmente se dividían líderes los cuales comandaban para invadir mundos, aniquilar sus formas de vida o simplemente dejarlos marchitos. No pasó mucho tiempo después de haber descubierto la forma de corromper formas de vida hasta que las gemas oscuras descubrirían que había más como la gran gema y heraldo de la luz que protegía el Sueño, habían descubierto a sus creaciones y querían asestar un gran golpe corrompiéndolas, sin embargo, aquella corrupción no era lo suficiente para hacerlo con un ser tan grande y poderoso.

En el espacio exterior una nave buscaba un planeta para corromper, un explorador se adentró y descubrió algo impactante por lo que inmediatamente regresó a su nave. Dentro de aquella nave 15 Jaspes Fantasma se pusieron en una posición que asemejaba a un saludo de gema como las Diamantes pero ellas solo cruzaban los brazos en forma de "X" para saludarse entre sí y al mismo tiempo una voz salía de la cabina de mando revelando ser un Cuarzo Fantasma, capitán de la nave liderando a aquellos Jaspes en un plan de invasión a un planeta sin corromper. Al recibir la noticia la voz del Cuarzo Fantasma se escuchaba dentro de la nave de la corte tras haber descubierto una forma de vida nueva: las Diamantes, hijas de Diamante Onírico que estaban dentro de aquel planeta rodeadas por apenas pocas gemas de color blanco y amarillo, sin duda sabían que podían corromper fácilmente seres pero no sería fácil contra ellas pues tenían un poder muy superior a cualquier otro ser que conocieran.

 _Escuchen con atención, al parecer aquella gema apenas conocida como la protectora del Sueño ha dejado descendientes, gemas poderosas del tipo Diamante que resguardan aquel planeta y es nuestra misión corromperlas para nuestros propósitos. Debe haber una forma de corromperlas, estoy segura de eso... Si tan solo encontráramos la manera de hacerlo todos los mundos caerán y con ellos la destrucción de este universo estaría completa, hermanas. Una vez hecho eso, ¡entraremos al Sueño y borraremos por completo la existencia de la luz! -_ Dijo aquel Cuarzo Fantasma caminando frente a los Jaspes y volviendo después a la tabla de mando para poner en marcha la nave.-

En aquel planeta se encontraban las Diamantes creando a sus primeros soldados, la nave de la corte Fantasma se alejó para no ser descubierta y regresar a la gran oscuridad a planear tranquilamente como corromper aquellas gemas grandes y poderosas. Su tarea sería difícil pero pensaban que si ya habían podido corromper a otros solo tendrían que comenzar con sus pequeñas creaciones gema y habiendo logrado eso las Diamantes caerían, solo debían ser pacientes.

Las Diamantes dentro de aquel planeta hicieron emerger a sus primeras Amatistas, Perlas y Rubíes a servicio de Diamante Blanco y Amarillo, LapisLazulis, Cuarzos Rosas y Jaspes para Diamante Azul y Rosa las cuales comenzaban a deteriorar un poco el suelo del lugar. Todo iba bien para las Diamantes sin saber que un peligro se ocultaba a lo lejos, sin pensar que podría haber formas de vida malignas que se entregarían completamente para destruir mundos y aunque todo eso ocurría solo tenían en mente la misión de proteger y resguardar el planeta de todo lo que sucediera, pronto irían a más mundos y la duda a si estaban solas en el universo estaría resuelta.


	4. Gemas oníricas

**Capítulo 4: Gemas oníricas**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Diamante Onírico se quedó en el Sueño descansando después de haber creado a las Diamantes que vivirían en la realidad para proteger su obra desde el exterior, sin embargo, Diamante Onírico estaba bastante debilitada por todo el poder que había heredado pero gracias a ello sus creaciones ahora eran capaces de hacer a más como ellas para servir y proteger muchos mundos, cuidarse entre ellas mismas y también a quien lo necesite. Durante el tiempo que Diamante Onírico estuvo descansando pensaba sobre crear no solamente a distintas gemas que vivieran en el Sueño y que fueran muy útiles en caso de querer seguir moldeando mundos dentro pero Diamante Onírico era la única con esa habilidad y era consciente que no podía heredarlo a nadie más sin que ella quedase extremadamente débil. Pensó entonces que no les daría la habilidad de moldear mundos dentro del Sueño, a cambio, les daría la habilidad para crear y moldear sueños agradables para todas las formas de vida existentes en el Universo.

Muchos seres ya tenían sueños desde el comienzo de su existencia, así como solamente soñaban cosas vacías era como visualizaban parte del plano onírico, las gemas oníricas se encargarían de darle forma a esos sueños, creando así muchas variantes de los mismos para que cada ser viviente experimentase lo que era soñar y ser felices mientras lo hacían. Lamentablemente Diamante Onírico no era consciente de la corrupción que se extendía por la realidad infectando a muchas formas de vida e intercambiando esos sueños pacíficos por horribles pesadillas e ignorando este hecho fue como comenzó nuevamente con planes de crear a gemas poderosas que se encargarían de dar los más pacíficos y dulces sueños a todas las formas de vida.

 _Estoy muy débil ahora mismo pero no es momento de preocuparme por mí, así como mis Diamantes pienso que puede haber más formas de vida allá afuera y aunque no las he visto sé que existen, sé que ellas algún día se encontrarán con más seres vivos y habrá muchas cosas interesantes que se dirán unos a los otros. Por esto es que voy a hacerlo, no por mí sino por todos los que están ahí fuera... -_ Pensaba Diamante Onírico mientras estaba aún recostada en el suelo.-

Se puso de pie poco después para comenzar a concentrarse en lo que próximamente serían los guardianes de los sueños y que traerían toda esa calma a todos los seres vivos que pudiesen existir ahí fuera. Como de costumbre comenzó a meditar para poder canalizar mucho poder para ser heredado poco después a sus nuevas hijas y aunque éstas no serían tan poderosas como sus Diamantes serían muy importantes para el Sueño. Poco después su gema brillaba con una luz intensa de sus mismos colores la cual formaría una figura romboide que se dividiría poco después en partes iguales creando así 100 gemas oníricas de distintos tipos: Zafiros, Perlas, Jaspes, Amatistas, Rubíes, Cornalinas, etc., éstas gemas oníricas poseían las habilidades las gemas en la realidad pero mejoradas en muchos aspectos y eran de la misma estatura que sus hermanas creadas por las Diamantes siendo así más pequeñas que Diamante Onírico, así fueron creadas todas con los mismos colores de Diamante Onírico. Se colocaron poco después frente a ella haciendo una reverencia a su creadora y en breve una Zafiro avanzó dando un paso al frente siendo la primera en hablar:

 _Mi Diamante... -_ dijo un Jaspe nervioso- S _u poder se debilita, ¿no es así?_

 _Tienes razón, querida Zafiro. -_ Respondió Diamante Onírico- _Pero no hay de que preocuparse, pronto estaré como nueva, lo que me importa ahora es hacerles saber su propósito a mis nuevas hijas que habitarán aquí en el Sueño._

 _Pero Diamante..._ -Interrumpió un Jaspe desde atrás- _Es un gran gesto de tu parte pero todas sabemos lo débil que te encuentras._

 _Nada de eso mis hijas_ -Dijo Diamante Onírico poniéndose de pie- _Están aquí dentro del Sueño porque serán mis gemas encargadas de llevar tranquilidad a la realidad, un plano distinto a este en donde habitan formas de vida aún desconocidas para nosotras pero que pronto podremos conocer. Ahí fuera están muchas de sus hermanas y sus líderes son 4 Diamantes. Se encargarán de protegerlos a todos incluyendo a algunos mundos pues estoy consciente que no somos muchas para abarcar todo el Universo. Así pues, cada una de ustedes mis hijas, tiene distintas habilidades: mis queridas Zafiros, ustedes no solamente pueden ver el futuro, sino el pasado también, pueden rebuscar entre muchas líneas del tiempo y saber con precisión que sucederá según las acciones que se tomen, mis Jaspes, ustedes tienen una fuerza igual a la de 10 Jaspes comunes, ¿saben lo mucho que es eso? Pues... es muchísimo -Dejó salir una risa leve_ \- _Mis queridas Perlas pueden usar cualquier sistema que exista y controlar muchos recursos a favor y aunque hay muchas más de ustedes ahora mismo solamente quiero dejarles este mensaje antes de reencontrarme con las Diamantes ahí fuera: ustedes serán las encargadas de este plano, es su hogar y pueden habitar donde quieran, tienen infinidad de mundos para poder hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando prometan cuidarlo, mientras tanto sigan explorándose a sí mismas y descubriendo que misterios hay más allá, hijas mías._

 _¡Sí, mi Diamante! -_ respondieron todas las gemas oníricas mientras saludaban como de costumbre.-

 _Pero Diamante... -_ dijo una perla mientras se acercaba- M _e siento orgullosa de que nos haya encargado esta gran tarea pero nos sentimos muy preocupadas por usted, ¿aún en ese estado visitará a las Diamantes de allá fuera?_

 _Calma Perla, yo voy a estar bien, confíen en mí y no duden que volveré tan pronto como me sea posible pues hay mucho por hacer. -_ Diamante Onírico respondió mientras comenzaba a abrir el portal a la realidad-

 _Hasta pronto mi Diamante, esperamos ansiosas su regreso._ -Dijo la misma Perla mientras regresaba con las demás gemas oníricas.-

Poco después Diamante Onírico atravesó el portal a la realidad dejando solas a todas las gemas oníricas para comenzar con su labor de llevar y moldear sueños para todos los seres vivos pudieran así que para comenzar con buen pie decidieron hacerlo con sus hermanas en la realidad provocando que las gemas de Diamante Blanco y Azul que se encontraban descansando tuvieran sueños apacibles y calmados. Entre todas hacían el trabajo, también había momentos en los que descansaban y arreglaban el lugar donde vivían mientras esperaban a Diamante Onírico para darle una buena noticia apenas regrese al Sueño. Había comunicación entre todas ellas y ninguna quería escalar más allá de lo que eran pues sabían que eran iguales unas a otras y querer hacerlo sería como estar en contra de lo que fueron creadas, aún así, no había malos entendidos porque una Zafiro pidiese un favor pues no se tomaba como una orden sino como lo que verdaderamente era. Las Perlas eran tratadas igual que las Zafiros pues ninguna era de un rango mayor a la otra, igualmente las Rubíes, los Jaspes, etc., nadie era superior por poseer una habilidad diferente y creían que el conjunto de todas ellas era lo que formaba un gran equipo.

Algunas características que poseen las gemas oníricas son muy distintas a las gemas de la realidad pues están mejoradas para poder llevar y moldear los sueños de todo ser vivo. Fueron pensadas por Diamante Onírico pues estaba consciente de lo débil que se encontraba y pensaba que si ella no estuviera esas habilidades de sus gemas oníricas serían suficientes para reemplazarla. Dentro del Sueño muchas gemas comenzaban a descubrirse y aunque las Zafiros, Jaspes y Perlas sabían que poseían hubo un momento en que las Rubíes comenzaban a practicar hasta descubrirse y saber que dentro de ellas reposaba una habilidad parecida a la de los Jaspes pues tenían la fuerza de 5 Rubíes de la realidad; las Rose Quartz descubrieron que eran capaces de dar vida nueva y sanaciones superiores, las Peridotos descubrieron que su inteligencia era superior, creaban y renovaban cosas dentro del Sueño para que fueran usados por todas, las Amatistas podían controlar la magnitud de su fuerza a niveles extremos sin agotarse pero aún con todas estas habilidades había algo que todas las gemas oníricas tenían en común y solamente Diamante Onírico sabía: las gemas oníricas solamente pueden ser destruidas dentro del Sueño, si una gema onírica era destruida en la realidad ésta regresaría a regenerarse dentro Sueño lo que las volvía realmente inmortales para quienes habitasen ahí fuera.

Cuando todas comenzaban a descubrirse así mismas y las habilidades que poseían también se hacían conscientes de cual era su trabajo además de llevar los sueños a todos los seres vivos provocando que supieran muy bien su papel dentro del sueño y dejando que algunas gemas Zafiros se apartaron de las demás yendo a buscar lugares solitarios para poder meditar y saber que acontecimientos les esperaban, algunas Perlas, Jaspes y Peridotos también se apartaron sin embargo, no se iban muy lejos pues no sería correcto. Una Zafiro meditaba a lo lejos de donde todas las gemas estaban reunidas y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando de pronto visualizó un futuro preciso en donde Diamante Onírico regresaría en muy mala condición, el miedo la invadió y corrió hasta donde sus hermanas para dar la noticia. Otras 3 Zafiros habían visto lo mismo, sabían cuando regresaría, como lo haría y que debían hacer, sin embargo aún no era el momento pero estaban preparadas para lo que venía y no dejarían que nada malo ocurriese.


	5. El letargo de Diamante Onírico

**Capítulo 5: El letargo de Diamante Onírico**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Diamante Onírico dejó la realidad y regresó al Sueño, las Diamantes sabían lo débil que ella estaba y sin embargo, confiaron en ella pues sabían lo poderosa que era ya que Diamante Onírico no solamente les heredó poder, sino también mucho conocimiento sobre distintas cosas a cada una y los ejemplos son muy claros: a Diamante Blanco le fue heredado el conocimiento militar y organización; Diamante Amarillo heredó conocimientos sobre las tecnologías y sus desarrollos, coraje e inteligencia; en cambio, Diamante Azul heredó conocimientos sobre el futuro, la disciplina y el valor, por último Diamante Rosa heredó conocimientos sobre diplomacia, la sanación y el orden. Con ello Diamante Onírico esperaba que todas descubrieran lo que les fue heredado y que entendieran por completo cual era su misión en la realidad pues no solamente se encargarían de resguardar los mundos que fueron originalmente moldeados dentro del Sueño, sino que también a las formas de vidas existentes que pudieran encontrarse en el universo pues todas eran consideradas dignas y bellas por Diamante Onírico.

Los primeros ejércitos de gemas comenzaron a ser creados debajo de la tierra sin saber que eso consumiría enormes recursos del lugar donde se encontrasen y mientras más avanzaban Diamante Amarillo ideó una manera para hacer el proceso un poco más rápido y con ayuda de Diamante Blanco crearon los primeros modelos de inyectores y los "Kindergarten" ubicados a unos cuantos metros de donde originalmente se encontraban. El pequeño árbol que se situaba en medio de todas ellas seguía ahí con vida mientras que los bosques de los alrededores se marchitaban lentamente. No tardarían mucho para entender que sus creaciones gema consumían los recursos de la tierra y la secaban conforme avanzaban pero sabían que mientras más recursos tuviese la tierra, más fuertes serían sus gemas. Pronto emergían distintos y fuertes Cuarzos, Rubíes, Peridots muy inteligentes, Zafiros poderosos, Perlas que originalmente fueron planeadas para apoyar a la construcción y organización de los futuros Kindergarten y mientras todas aquellas gemas seguían saliendo de la tierra el portal desde el Sueño se abrió creando un destello que impresionó a más de la mitad de todas esas gemas nuevas. Las Diamantes se acercaron para presenciar la llegada de Diamante Onírico y saludando como siempre le dieron la bienvenida a la realidad, pronto le invitaron a ver su progreso y como todo seguía avanzando en pro a su causa.

 _Sea usted bienvenida._ -pronunció Diamante Blanco- _Sé que estará orgullosa de todo lo que hemos logrado._

 _Sí mi Diamante, hemos hecho un avance muy grande en tan poco tiempo que estamos seguras de que le gustará. -_ comentó Diamante Amarillo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

 _Estoy mucho segura que va a encantarme lo que para mí tienen, sin embargo, no me es posible avanzar tanto así que... por qué no mejor resumimos lo que han hecho, ¿les parece bien? -_ dijo Diamante Onírico sentándose al terminar la pregunta- _Veo que han progresado con sus dulces creaciones, mis queridas Diamantes._

 _Así es, hemos creado a muchas como nosotras que ayudarán en la misión que nos diste. -_ comentó Diamante Azul- _Algunas de ellas son nuevas y no conocen del todo cual es nuestro objetivo, pero saben que son, para que y a quién servirán. Las más antiguas saben perfectamente nuestro propósito y todo lo que tienen que conocer sobre usted, Diamante._

 _Así lo veo, Azul... -_ Diamante Onírico bajó uno de sus brazos para tomar con delicadeza algunos cuarzos que estaban debajo de ella- _Hola, yo soy Diamante Onírico y me alegra conocerlas a todas ustedes, al igual que con mis Diamantes les quiero pedir que no se tomen ninguna formalidad ni nada de eso pues no soy nadie superior o algo parecido, todas somos iguales y todas merecemos los mismos tratos, ¿les queda claro?_

Los 3 cuarzos que estaban siendo sostenidos por la mano de Diamante Onírico sonrieron y asintieron con ganas mientras que el resto de las gemas, incluyendo a las Diamantes se acercaron más a ella para rodear su presencia mientras estaba sentada creando un círculo a su al rededor donde algunas de ellas subieron a su regazo y se quedaron a esperar sus palabras con entusiasmo mirando a Diamante Onírico con gran admiración.

 _Lo único malo que hemos notado hasta ahora, Diamante... -_ dijo preocupada Diamante Rosa- _Es que lamentablemente, mientras hicimos a muchas gemas la tierra al rededor comenzó a secarse y algunos árboles se rompieron, el pasto se ha secado, las flores marchitado... no teníamos idea que esto sucedería, seguiremos con la causa a menos que tengas alguna objeción o solución en su defecto y así no marchitar este mundo tan hermoso que has moldeado._

 _La tierra, ¿está marchitándose...? -_ Diamante Onírico quedó sorprendida y pese a ello sus energías bajaron aún más tras la noticia recibida- _Yo... no tenía idea que esto iba a suceder, mis Diamantes y tampoco puedo ofrecerles una solución justo ahora pues no se me ocurre alguna posible solución pues como saben, los mundos solamente pueden ser moldeados una sola vez dentro del Sueño, no creo que haya nada que pueda hacer justo ahora y... -_ Diamante Onírico comenzó a sentirse más débil, apoyó las manos sobre el suelo e intentaba no mirar a las demás gemas para que no se preocupasen-

 _Diamante, ¿estás bien? -_ Dijo Diamante Blanco un poco sorprendida por la reacción-

 _Y-Yo... estaré bien, mis Diamantes... s-solo... -_ el cuerpo de Diamante Onírico se apoyó completamente en el suelo-

 _¡Diamante! -_ exclamó Diamante Amarillo- _¡¿Qué sucede?!_

Las energías de Diamante Onírico bajaban cada vez más y se le dificultaba ponerse en pie debido a lo débil que se encontraba, pensaba que haber otorgado tanto poder le había ocasionado aquella pérdida de energía, sin embargo, no se sentía arrepentida por nada de lo que había hecho recientemente y con sus últimos esfuerzos comenzó a abrir un portal al Sueño donde estaría a salvo, sin embargo no tenía la suficiente energía para poder abrirlo por completo y sus energías tras cada intento bajaban más y más. Dentro del Sueño hubo un reducido grupo de Zafiros Oníricos que hace poco vieron la llegada de Diamante Onírico al Sueño muy debilitada por lo que se prepararon para recibirla y apoyarla en todo lo que fuera a necesitar después de su llegada pero no esperaban que su portal no pudiese abrir por completo mientras que la duda y el miedo comenzaban a invadir sus pensamientos, bloqueando alguna posible solución para ayudarle a Diamante Onírico desde el Sueño.

 _¡Escúchenme todas! -gritó Diamante Blanco lista para dar órdenes- ¡Diamante Onírico se encuentra en un estado muy débil, es nuestro deber ayudarle o perecerá! ¡Quiero que todos Cuarzos fuertes, Rubíes y Lapis Lazuli den su mayor esfuerzo para que Diamante Onírico pueda atravesar ese portal al Sueño!_

La idea de Diamante Blanco era que Diamante Onírico abriese su portal el mayor tiempo posible para que toda una legión de gemas ayudasen a cargarla hasta que estuviese completamente dentro del portal de este modo Diamante Onírico no haría un esfuerzo extra y no seguiría debilitándose.

 _¡Gemas, preparadas!_ -ordenó Diamante Amarillo-

Al escuchar la orden todas las gemas se acomodaron en posiciones distintas para que Diamante Onírico pudiese atravesar el portal una vez lo abriera. Diamante Onírico escuchó como todas obedecían y se preparaban así que se dispuso a abrir el portal al Sueño con plena confianza que lo lograrían por lo que tomó aliento, se concentró y el portal comenzó a abrirse con un aura un poco débil.

¡Ahora! -ordenó Diamante Azul-

Entre todas las gemas lograron levantar el cuerpo de Diamante Onírico y la llevaron hasta atravesar el portal al Sueño mientras con gran esfuerzo y dedicación lograron llevar la mitad de Diamante Onírico a atravesar el portal. Dentro del Sueño las gemas oníricas ayudaron a la causa, los grandes Jaspes con aquella fuerza mucho mayor a uno normal lograron llevarla adentro sin ningún problema, faltaba ya poco, pronto Diamante Onírico estaría completamente dentro del Sueño.

Diamante Rosa volteó hacia arriba para poder ver el portal y su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que el portal comenzaba a cerrarse poco a poco mientras que Diamante Onírico no había pasado por completo.

 _¡El portal se cierra, con más fuerza gemas!_ -exclamó Diamante Rosa- _¡Den su mejor esfuerzo! ¡Diamante Onírico nos necesita!_

Diamante Onírico había entrado casi por completo al Sueño mientras que el portal seguía cerrándose, dentro de ella no había más fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo el portal por más tiempo y sus fuerzas se había debilitado a niveles extremos por lo que el portal continuó cerrándose esta vez más deprisa y con un último esfuerzo por parte de las gemas oníricas y las gemas del Homeworld en el último instante Diamante Onírico atravesó por completo el portal al Sueño quedando así acostada sin ningún riesgo extra.

 _¡Bien hecho gemas! ¡Bien hecho!_ -celebraba Diamante Blanco-

 _Amarillo, ¿crees que ella estará bien? -_ se acercó Diamante Rosa junto con Azul a Diamante Amarillo-

 _Estará bien, conocemos lo fuerte que ella es. -_ Sonrió Diamante Amarillo- _Ya verán que pronto volverá y de nuevo será como aquella primera vez: rebosante de energía y con una hermosa sonrisa._

Las gemas del Homeworld hablaban entre ellas preocupadas por Diamante Onírico y si estaría bien, no habían trabajado juntas antes en una labor tan demandante pero fue un gran estímulo para todas ellas pues se sentían mucho más capaces de lo que se fuese a presentar en todas las ocasiones, se sentían poderosas y con muchos ánimos. Hicieron un recuento de todas las gemas mientras les asignaban nuevos puestos y avisaban que ninguna de ellas entró al Sueño junto con Diamante Onírico, se dirigieron a sus lugares y comenzaron a planear lo que vendría en un futuro para la sociedad que estaban construyendo aunque para ello tuvieran que consumir miles de recursos, la misión lo demandaba. Diamante Blanco habló por todas anunciando que Diamante Onírico se encontraría bien y que no tardaría mucho en volver para ver su nuevo avance, pronto todas las gemas se dirigieron a su Kindergarten para descansar y prepararse.

Dentro del Sueño las cosas fueron distintas, Diamante Onírico volteó a ver a sus gemas oníricas para que no se preocupasen por ella pues sabía que solo era cuestión de descansar para recuperar su energía y que pronto estaría bien. Las gemas oníricas le rodearon y con mucha atención miraban a Diamante Onírico en caso de que algo fuese a suceder.

 _No se preocupen por mí... mis hijas... -_ decía Diamante Onírico con esfuerzo- _Yo estaré bien... es una promesa... solo... debo... dormir..._

El aura que rodeaba siempre a Diamante Onírico quedó un poco tenue tras aquello indicando lo débil que se encontraba, sus energías bajaron muchísimo tras haber creado a sus Diamantes y a las gemas oníricas, sin embargo, ella sabía que estaría muy bien, solamente necesitaba reposar para ello. Dormir le beneficiaría enormemente pero no tenía idea de por cuanto lo haría lo que le preocupaba hasta en sus últimos pensamientos y antes de caer en un profundo letargo sus pensamientos se inundaron con los colores del sueño, sintió como la naturaleza del lugar le acogía, la rodeaba y con tranquilidad interior comenzó cerrar los ojos para dormir por tiempo indefinido.


	6. Primer Contacto

**Capítulo 6: Primer contacto**

Algunos meses después que las gemas de la realidad ayudaron a Diamante Onírico para que atravesara el portal para llegar a su dimensión muchas de ellas estuvieron en duda por lo que había sucedido: la gran y poderosa Diamante Onírico estaba muy debilitada, no estaban seguras por completo de si ella estaría bien o no, sin embargo, confiaban en las palabras de sus líderes Diamantes que aseguraban que ella volvería más pronto de lo que se imaginaban como si nada de ello hubiese sucedido. Mientras tanto se planeaban más cosas sobre lo que vendría una vez terminados los kindergarten restantes en donde habría Topacios, Bismutos, Esmeraldas, Cornalinas y demás. El avance que tenían era mucho y se construían grandes edificaciones que generarían recursos en la tierra para que no se agotaran tan pronto. La tecnología avanzada llegaría al Homeworld gracias a la inteligencia de Diamante Amarillo y su corte siendo principalmente Peridots y Perlas quienes lograron hacer enormes descubrimientos para la expansión de la sociedad gema, Diamante Blanco colaboró con sus propios medios utilizando a sus gemas como mano de obra para poner en marcha todo lo que Diamante Amarillo le sugería sabiendo que lograrían un gran avance. Así la tecnología comenzaba a inundar más el Homeworld donde pronto se reemplazaba lo análogo por lo digital siendo éste el mayor de los avances de la sociedad gema para su misión; se construyeron: naves, inyectores, edificios, inter-conexión, vehículos, combustibles orgánicos y satélites que pronto llegaron a estar en todas partes del planeta madre, sin embargo, debido a su limitada capacidad por el momento eran solamente usados por gemas importantes y las Diamantes.

Pasaban los meses y la sociedad seguía expandiéndose con una velocidad impresionante, las filas de gemas eran cada vez más y más grandes por todos los ejércitos de cada Diamante y decidieron que era hora de avanzar para buscar formas de vida en otros lugares que fueran desconocidos para ellas. La corte de Diamante Amarillo tenía en su poder tecnología que lanzaría una baliza a un planeta cercano desde una nave, cuando se activara comenzaría a moverse por todo el lugar y en cuestión de horas tendrían el resultado: positivo a que haya vida o negativo. En el primer viaje Diamante Blanco y Amarillo tendrían el privilegio, saldrían del planeta en 4 naves que llevarían a 1,500 gemas de distintos tipos cada una y 2 de ellas llevarían a una de las Diamantes por separado, antes de partir se despidieron de todos deseándoles éxito y celebrando todo el avance que lograron. Partieron inmediatamente, salieron de la atmósfera del Homeworld y viajaron a gran velocidad a un planeta que estaba no muy lejos pues llegaron en cuestión de horas, una vez emparejadas todas las naves en caso de algo extraño, se lanzaron 2 balizas al planeta cercano para acelerar el proceso pues de éste modo tendrían el resultado en la mitad del tiempo aproximado. Al aterrizar la balizas se activaron y comenzaron a rastrear posibles formas de vida inteligente para regresar con un resultado a sus naves correspondientes, sin embargo, después de 6 horas de búsqueda sin parar volvieron con un resultado negativo para las Diamantes y las gemas del Homeworld que esperaban ansiosas. No hubo caras largas después de aquello pues era de esperarse que tendrían que buscar entre muchísimos planetas y que quizá la mayoría de ellos no estaría habitado, poco después aterrizaron en el planeta vecino y una vez ahí idearon planes para ese lugar.

 _Amarillo..._ -dijo Diamante Blanco- _¿Tú crees que podremos encontrar algo pronto?_

 _No estoy tan segura Blanco. -_ respondió un poco preocupada Diamante Amarillo- _Para ser exactos, hay una probabilidad del 3% de encontrar vida en algún planeta de nuestro sistema solar a menos que vayamos más allá... la probabilidad aumentaría a un 9%_

 _No me hables de estadística ahora mismo. -_ Diamante Blanco agitó la cabeza- _Esto ya es difícil, quizá no encontremos vida pero aún así nos aseguraremos que este lugar esté a salvo, no se sabe si en unos años algo aparezca por aquí además de nosotras, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Pues, la probabilidad que eso suceda es de...-_ dijo Diamante Amarillo _-_

 _Ya, entendí tu punto. -_ interrumpió rápidamente Diamante Blanco- _Será mejor establecer dos o tres bases aquí para monitorear constantemente este planeta, unos cuantos satélites nos serían de gran ayuda, así no tendremos que volver seguido._

 _Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti, Blanco -_ Diamante Amarillo comentó feliz- _Mis Peridots tienen un gran invento que nos ayudará con lo que planeas así que prepárate para la gran sorpresa. -_ Diamante Amarillo aclaró la voz- _Peridot 5X4HG, ven aquí con nosotras, por favor._

 _Sí, mis Diamantes, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? -_ dijo aquella Peridot con voz firme-

 _Por favor, muestra a Diamante Blanco el invento más reciente que nos ayudará a monitorear y rastrear más rápido posibles formas de vida dentro de un planeta. Te aseguro Blanco, que esto es de mucha utilidad, aunque construirlos es bastante laborioso vale la pena y el esfuerzo. -_ sonreía Diamante Amarillo _-_

 _Adelante, Peridot -sonrió Diamante Blanco-_

 _S-Sí, Diamante. -_ saludó Peridot e inmediatamente le mostró unos planos _\- Verá, este proyecto se ha mejorado pues como bien conoce las balizas son exploradoras que tardan unas cuantas horas en rastrear todo el planeta, su tecnología permite que pequeñas zonas sean rastreadas en minutos y una zona grande en horas así que tomamos estas tecnología y la hemos mejorado para que su rango de exploración sea mucho más grande por lo que tomaría menos de 15 minutos explorar por completo una zona de 50 km. Incluimos varios dispositivos avanzados de rastreo para acelerar el proceso y así tener el resultado en 1 hora aproximadamente mi Diamante. -_ Peridot 5X4HG sonreía nerviosa después de aquella larga explicación- _L-Le hemos llamado: Ojo de Rastreo, mi Diamante._

 _Así que... -_ habló Diamante Amarillo- _¿Que te parece la tecnología nueva que mis Peridots han creado?_

 _Es... -_ Diamante Blanco se quedó mirando aquellos planos- _Impresionante. No creí que tus ingenieras tuvieran este tipo de avance en tan poco tiempo, realmente me sorprende y me hace pensar hasta donde podríamos llegar para cumplir con nuestro propósito._

 _Lo sé, es impresionante, ¿no es así? -_ Diamante Amarillo chocó las palmas de sus manos dos veces- _Eso sería todo Peridot, muchas gracias, te has ganado un enorme descanso de tus labores._

 _G-Gracias mis Diamantes. -_ Peridot 5X4HG se retiró emocionada-

 _Entonces todo está listo, Amarillo_ -Diamante Blanco se acercó a la mesa de mando de la nave- _Que tus Peridots comiencen a construir los Ojos de Rastreo con ayuda de mis Perlas y Cuarzos, cuando vayamos al próximo planeta los enviaremos primero, dejaremos unoaquí y mientras tanto construiremos pequeños asentamientos para tener vigilado el planeta, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?_

 _Por supuesto. -_ asintió brevemente Diamante Amarillo _-_

Así comenzó la incursión en el planeta vecino al Homeworld que pronto estaría monitoreado gracias al trabajo de las gemas y sus Diamantes, sin embargo, todo estaba relativamente callado en todo el lugar, no había sonido de las hojas de los árboles al soplar el viento, ni de las olas al chocar contra las piedras en las playas, era muy diferente al Homeworld y las Diamantes no se habían percatado de ésto aún mientras seguían avanzando y construyendo sus bases pero de igual manera creían que era muy bonito estar en ese lugar, se sentía una atmósfera distinta y un poco fría pero acogedora.

Al pasar los meses las bases estaban listas y el primer Ojo de Rastreo estaba en el espacio exterior vigilando el planeta constantemente. Aquí fue donde este ojo llamó la atención de una nave que venía de la oscuridad del más allá, una nave de la corte fantasma que exploraba la zona cercana a donde se encontraban las Diamantes encontró aquel ojo flotando al rededor del planeta así que decidieron acercarse y mandar un explorador que comúnmente usaban para detectar formas de luz en algún planeta antes de proceder a corromperlo. Al regresar el explorador la noticia fue que las Diamanes, hijas del Heraldo de la Luz estaban dentro de ese planeta junto con otras 6,000 gemas, 3 bases y aquel explorador en el espacio, una figura salió de la cabina de mando revelando ser el mismo Cuarzo Fantasma de hace tiempo quién encontró por primera vez a las Diamantes en el Homeworld.

 _Muy bien corte fantasma. -_ habló con seriedad aquel Cuarzo Fantasma- L _as hijas del heraldo de la luz comenzaron a explorar otros planetas al igual que nosotros, me parece que su objetivo al igual que todos nosotros es encontrar formas de vida en otros planetas pero su propósito no es corromperlas, ¿me entienden? -_ rió un poco mientras 15 Jaspes Fantasma le veían un poco desconcertadas- _Ugh, como sea, en esta ocasión hay solamente 2 Diamantes a las cuales no podemos corromper aún pues son bastante grandes y fuertes, además sería descortés comenzar algo sin antes dar un previo aviso, ¿no es verdad?_

 _Capitán... -_ comentó uno de los jaspes _\- ¿Que planea hacer? ¿Podemos ayudarle con su objetivo?_

 _Pero claro que pueden y van a hacerlo porque yo se los ordeno. -_ respondió el Cuarzo Fantasma al miembro de su corte _\- Vamos a enviarles un mensaje cifrado, si son capaces de entender nuestra invitación les haremos un espacio en esta nave para llevarlas a la oscuridad profunda a conocer todo lo que somos capaces, jajajaja -_ rió malévolamente _\- Rápido, envíen ese mensaje pronto, no queremos que nuestras invitadas se vayan antes de que la fiesta comience... -_ Cuarzo Fantasma comenzó a desvanecerse dentro de su cabina y desapareciendo finalmente de la vista de sus jaspes _-_

Inmediatamente las tripulantes de la nave fantasma comenzaron a cifrar el mensaje y enviarlo posteriormente a aquel planeta en donde las Diamantes estaban, encapsulado y listo lo dispararon hacia el planeta para caer cerca de una de las bases Diamante. Unos cuarzos tranquilamente descansaban cuando de pronto se percataron de como algo llegaba desde el cielo y sin saber que era se quedaron paradas esperando a que aterrizara, venía a gran velocidad y finalmente se impactó contra la cabeza de uno de los cuarzos, lo tomaron y corrieron rápidamente para dar aviso a Diamante Amarillo que estaba sentada en la cabina de su nave con algunos planos a su al rededor, ella era la más capacitada para descifrar que era aquel artefacto que había aterrizado en el planeta.

 _¿Que me traen, queridas? -_ Diamante Amarillo estiró su mano para recibir el objeto y analizarlo-

Aquellos cuarzos no sabían que hacer ni qué era lo que le habían entregado a Diamante Amarillo pero si estaban seguras que no era algo conocido debido a las muecas que Diamante Amarillo hacía mientras analizaba el objeto.

 _Mmm... esta tecnología es muy distinta. -_ Diamante Amarillo analizaba de arriba a abajo aquel artefacto y lo volteaba para verificarlo por completo, poco después decidió llamar a su Peridot más avanzada para ayudarle a identificar que era aquel artefacto- _Peridot 5X4HG, por favor ven a donde estoy: cabina de mando, necesito urgentemente de tu ayuda._

Sin demorarse, Peridot 5X4HG se presentó en la cabina de Diamante Amarillo y preguntando con admiración que era aquel objeto que tenía entre sus manos se acercó lo suficiente a Diamante Amarillo que finalmente le habló.

 _Peridot, esta tecnología es muy diferente a la nuestra, ¿crees que sea obra de algo más allá de este planeta o que haya caído aquí por pura casualidad? -_ Diamante Amarillo se ponía a pensar mientras le pasaba el artefacto a su Peridot-

 _Mi Diamante... esto es realmente impresionante, quizá quiera que le presente ahora mismo nuestro último invento._ -Peridot tomó aire y comenzó a explicar _\- Verá, entre todas las Peridot con ayuda de las Perlas hemos conseguido encapsular ciertos tipos de mensajes para trasmitirlos por escrito o por audio, hasta ahora no hemos logrado hacerlo con una imagen viva pero no se preocupe por eso pronto lo tendremos, como sea, este artefacto contiene un mensaje que parece estar cifrado y con una máquina que tenemos casi lista podríamos saber que oculta._

 _Interesante Peridot, sería mejor que nos apresuremos. -_ Comentó Diamante Amarillo levantándose de su asiento- _Ve yendo a donde tienen esa máquina nueva, llamaré a Diamante Blanco para que vea esto y si tenemos éxito nos vendrá bien su ayuda._

 _Sí,Diamante, estaré ahí pronto con Perlas y más Peridots que nos ayuden a descifrarlo. -_ Peridot 5X4HG salió de la cabina y se apresuró para llegar a donde una máquina nueva estaba a medio terminar-

Diamante Amarillo fue rápidamente a donde Diamante Blanco se encontraba, le tomó por el hombro en señal que algo importante estaba sucediendo y tenía que estar presente para lo que pudiera ocurrir. Ambas caminaban por los pasillos rápidamente para llegar a un ala de la nave en donde las Peridots junto con las Perlas tenían muchos inventos en proceso, al llegar todas estaban reunidas en un solo punto para comenzar a descifrar el mensaje. Peridot 5X4HG colocó aquel artefacto encima de un pedestal y de pronto un ruido ensordecedor se propagó por toda la sala haciendo que todas se cubrieran sus oídos, una perla corrió rápidamente hasta el pedestal, ajustó algunos cables, movió de posición otros, apretó algunas tuercas, presionó muchos botones y finalmente... el ruido se detuvo, inmediatamente un audio terrorífico comenzó a sonar y poco después una voz desconocida habló:

 _Hola Diamantes, hijas del heraldo de la luz. Conocemos su ubicación y de donde provienen. No se preocupen, venimos en paz... por ahora. Queremos hacerles una propuesta de parte de toda la corte fantasma que habita en lugares que nunca podrían pasar por sus pequeñas mentes, nosotras venimos de muy lejos: un lugar que nos gusta llamar Oscuridad Profunda y ahí hay miles como nosotras de distintas cortes: Sombra, Fantasma, Vacío y Muerte. Verán... nuestro objetivo desde hace muchos años es exterminar estos miserables planetas junto con sus formas de vida insignificante así esa es nuestra invitación para ustedes Diamantes: ¡Únanse a nosotros y juntas destruiremos estos mundos! ¡Gobernaremos todo con o sin ustedes! Así que si quieren unirse, esperaremos su respuesta, basta con que vengan ustedes con un poco de sus tropas a la ubicación de su explorador fuera de este planeta y nosotras nos encargaremos del resto. Cuarzo Fantasma fuera, esperamos su respuesta._

El ruido después que la grabación terminó fue interrumpido por una perla que miraba preocupada a las Diamantes para saber que iban a responder. Las Diamantes no sabían que hacer ni como eran aquellas formas de vida que ahora estaban conscientes de que existían. Estaban atónitas, no tenían idea de que poder hacer para repeler una amenaza y fue entonces cuando hablaron todas las gemas que se encontraban en aquel lugar lleno de inventos en proceso.

 _Nosotras pelearemos contra lo que sea que quiera acabarnos... por ustedes y por Diamante Onírico -_ habló Peridot 5X4HG mientras salía un arma de su gema y colocándose en una pose de combate-

 _¡¿Q-Qué... es eso...?!_ -dijo Diamante Amarillo sorprendida- _¡¿Desde cuando pueden hacer eso?!_

 _Lo descubrimos hace poco mi Diamante. -_ habló una perla desde atrás mientras sacaba un arma de su gema- _Gracias a las Peridots y a nosotras hemos descubierto que los minerales y los recursos con los que fuimos creadas no eran más que solo tierra, nos han dado capacidades distintas y un ejemplo muy claro es la visión futura de las zafiros de Diamante Azul, la fuerza de los jaspes de Diamante Rosa y la inteligencia de todas nosotras, no solo eso, también podemos invocar armas gracias todos los nutrientes que tomamos bajo la tierra, gracias a ustedes._

Diamante Blanco no dejaba de ver con admiración a todas las gemas que tenían un arma por sí mismas, sabía que podían pelear pero no sería buena idea hacerlo sin conocer contra quién lo harían por lo que el plan era rechazar a quienes les habían enviado el mensaje y esperar a que se revelaran para poder combatir fuego contra fuego. Una reunión de emergencia fue convocada para dar aviso de lo que sucedía y que comenzaran a prepararse, pronto llegaron las 6,000 gemas que habían ido al planeta y Diamante Blanco se dispuso a hablar:

 _Escuchen gemas, el día de hoy hemos recibido un mensaje que ha caído desde el cielo. No sabemos con exactitud que son esos seres que lo han enviado pero sabemos que su propósito es exterminar los planetas que Diamante Onírico ha moldeado dentro del Sueño y junto con ellos a las formas de vida que podrían habitarlos. Nuestras Peridots y Perlas han descubierto que no solamente tienen la capacidad de la visión futura o la fuerza, sino que también pueden invocar armas, quizá muchas no sepan como hacerlo y es por eso que entrenaremos muy fuerte hasta aprender a hacerlo y expulsaremos a toda forma de vida que quiera la aniquilación del universo. ¡¿Están conmigo?!_

 _-Dentro del lugar donde todas estaban reunidas resonó la respuesta de todas las gemas- ¡Sí, mi Diamante!_

 _¿Escuchó eso capitán? Parece que nuestra cordial invitación ha sido rechazada. -dijo un jaspe fantasma escuchando lo que un espía le transmitía-_

La forma del Cuarzo Fantasma emergía de la cabina de mando mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que aquel espía transmitía en tiempo real y sentándose en la silla del capitán de la nave cruzó las manos mientras miraba aquel planeta

 _Qué interesante... ¡Prepárense jaspes! Sería de mal educación llegar ahí sin un obsequio, ¿no es verdad?_


	7. Último recurso

**Capítulo 7: Último recurso**

Las Diamantes Blanco y Amarillo viajaron a un planeta vecino al Homeworld para buscar nuevas formas de vida, su esfuerzo no tuvo frutos pero a cambio de eso construyeron bases, avanzaron tecnológicamente y dejaron satélites para mantenerlo vigilado por si acaso algo llegase a ocurrir. Sin embargo, recibieron un mensaje de un artefacto desconocido que cayó desde el cielo con una invitación para unirse a destruir mundos y seres vivientes, esto fue rechazado por las Diamantes, descubriendo así que todas las gemas poseen armas que pueden invocar cuando quieran para poder luchar contra lo que venga comenzando así una batalla entre las gemas del Homeworld y las gemas fantasma de la Oscuridad Profunda.

 _¿Escuchó eso capitán? Parece que nuestra cordial invitación ha sido rechazada. -dijo un jaspe fantasma escuchando lo que un espía le transmitía-_

La forma del Cuarzo Fantasma emergía de la cabina de mando mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que aquel espía transmitía en tiempo real y sentándose en la silla del capitán de la nave cruzó las manos mientras miraba aquel planeta

 _Qué interesante... ¡Prepárense jaspes! Sería de mal educación llegar ahí sin un obsequio, ¿no es verdad?_

Pasaron 3 meses desde aquello, mientras tanto en aquel planeta dentro de las bases Diamante las naves aterrizaban de vez en cuando para llevar noticias a Diamante Blanco quien estaba junto con muchas tropas entrenando para lograr que todas pudiesen invocar sus armas y durante su entrenamiento llegó una perla a informar que un mensaje de Diamante Amarillo había sido enviado desde su nave, invitándola a subir para informarle sobre el último invento de las peridots y las perlas ingenieras. Continuamente se enviaba información al Homeworld sobre los inventos que se terminaban y comenzaban mientras estaban en el planeta vecino, así el Homeworld estaría actualizado igual que ellos. Al saber esto Diamante Blanco dejó a todas los cuarzos, citrinos y rubíes que ahí se encontraban con el entrenamiento informando que regresaría pronto, una vez llegó a la nave de Diamante Amarillo a través de una nave todavía más pequeña se dirigió a la cabina de mando donde se encontraba Diamante Amarillo.

 _¿Y bien? -_ dijo Diamante Blanco con poco entusiasmo _\- Espero que me hayas sacado del entrenamiento con mis tropas para algo bueno, Amarillo._

 _Blanco, responde esta pregunta: -_ comenzó Diamante Amarillo _\- Llegaste aquí a través de una nave más pequeña, ¿cierto?_

 _Pues sí, ¿cual es tu punto? -_ decía sin expresión alguna Diamante Blanco _\- Siempre se llega a distintos lugares a través de naves y bien lo sabes._

 _¿Que pensarías si puedo hacerte llegar a cualquier parte con solo pararte sobre un pedestal? -decía Diamante Amarillo con una mirada fija sobre Diamante Blanco-_

 _Pensaría que es una locura. -dijo Diamante Blanco a punto de salir de la cabina de mando- Si terminaste de jugar Amarillo, regresaré a entrenar a mis cuarzos._

 _Está bien, regresa a tu entrenamiento. -Diamante Amarillo tomó por el hombro a Blanco- Pero si algo sucede mientras entrenas, recuerda que te lo advertí._

Diamante Blanco no tenía ninguna muestra de curiosidad ni interés sobre lo que Diamante Amarillo decía, sin embargo, era mucho más importante de lo que ella creía. Las ingenieras de Diamante Amarillo junto con las perlas de Diamante Blanco desarrollaron una tecnología con la cual podrían llegar a cualquier lugar en cuestión de segundos: los portales. Años atrás habían comenzado a trabajar en esto dentro del Homeworld pero la idea fue abandonada parcialmente porque no tenían suficientes recursos, al llegar al planeta vecino consiguieron lo que necesitaban y Diamante Amarillo reanudó el proyecto teniendo un avance significativo para los portales. Diamante Amarillo quería darle una sorpresa a Diamante Blanco, así que sin avisarle ordenó a las ingenieras la construcción de un portal en la base donde Diamante Blanco entrenaba con sus cuarzos, tomó una semana hasta que lo completaron y estaba todo listo para la sorpresa. Diamante Amarillo se dirigió hasta el portal dentro de su base donde ingenieras trabajaban en muchos proyectos junto con Diamante Amarillo, ahí llamó a su peridot más avanzada y comenzó la demostración para Diamante Blanco.

 _Peridot... -_ dijo Diamante Amarillo con tranquilidad-

 _¿Sí, mi diamante? -_ respondió peridot 5X4HG-

 _Estamos listas, comienza la demostración._ -Diamante Amarillo sonrió _\- Blanco va a sorprenderse mucho con lo que está a punto de ver._

Inmediatamente una luz rodeó a las 5 gemas que se encontraban arriba del pedestal color blanco y bien pulido y desaparecieron moviéndose en cuestión de segundos hasta la base de Diamante Blanco donde aún entrenaba arduamente con sus tropas, de repente el destello de luz la sorprendió y ordenó a todas prepararse en caso de que el objetivo sea hostil, todos las tropas que ahí se encontraban invocaron sus armas y se prepararon para combatir cuando el destello terminó revelando ser Diamante Amarillo junto con 2 peridots y 2 perlas.

 _Amarillo, ¡¿que está sucediendo?! -_ dijo asombrada Diamante Blanco- _¡¿Son los portales que comenzamos en el Homeworld?!_

 _Así es, Blanco. -_ decía Diamante Amarillo mientras bajaba del portal sonriendo _\- Te advertí que algo sucedería durante tu entrenamiento, ¿no es así?_

 _¡No puedo creerlo! -Diamante Blanco se acercaba más al portal- ¿Están listos por completo?_

 _Bueno... -_ la sonrisa de Diamante Amarillo se desvaneció _\- Aún no podemos viajar grandes distancias debido a que no se han desarrollado por completo, pero si podemos viajar a cualquier parte del planeta donde haya uno de estos portales._

 _Vaya, en serio me sorprenden tú y tus ingenieras, Amarillo. -_ la expresión de Diamante Blanco no cambiaba mientras se agachaba a tocar un portal _-_

 _Lo sé, Blanco, pero no solo mis peridots fueron responsables. -volteó a ver a sus acompañantes- Tus perlas también son muy inteligentes._

 _Uhm... ¿D-Diamante? -dijo Peridot 5X4HG con preocupación-_

 _¿Que pasa peridot? -Diamante Amarillo volteó la mirada hacia peridot sonriendo al verla- Adelante, puedes dar la explicación de como funcionan._

 _N-No es eso... -Peridot 5X4HG señalaba al cielo asustada-_

 _¿Que...? -Diamante Amarillo volteó la mirada hacia arriba- ¡¿Qué es eso?!_

 _¿Que pasa Amarillo? -preguntó Diamante Blanco aún mirando el portal-_

 _Será mejor que tú misma lo veas. -respondió Diamante Amarillo retrocediendo hasta una de los altavoces- Cuarzos y Jaspes, reporte de estatus. ¿Que es eso que se aproxima sobre el cielo?_

 _Naves, mi Diamante. 5 en total._ -respondía una voz con ligera interferencia- _No son naves aliadas, mi Diamante, repito, no son aliadas._

 _Desplieguen sistemas de defensa, preparen los cañones de luz y estén alerta ante cualquier amenaza por parte de las naves no identificadas. -dijo Diamante Blanco dirigiéndose después a su mesa de mando-_

 _¿Tú crees que sean ellos, Blanco? -preguntó Diamante Amarillo preocupada-_

 _No lo sé... sea lo que sea, no tardarán en descender._ -Diamante Blanco tomó un cristal que utilizaría para intentar establecer comunicación con las naves desconocidas- _Identifíquense para poder aterrizar. Repito, identifíquense para poder aterrizar._

 _No hacen falta presentaciones. -_ respondió una voz escalofriante _\- Nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, ¿recuerdan?_

 _¡¿Que es lo que quieren?!_ -habló Diamante Amarillo-

 _No uses ese tono de voz conmigo, Diamante. -_ respondía aquella voz _\- Si no quieren morir en este planeta tienen dos opciones: 1) Rendirse ante nosotros o 2) Morir junto con el planeta. -_ una risa malvada se desvanecía poco a poco _-_

 _No hay opción, Blanco. -dijo preocupada Diamante Amarillo- Si tus tropas están listas, pelearemos por este planeta._

 _No sabemos cuantos son ellos, Amarillo. -respondió Diamante Blanco- Mis tropas son solamente 5000, los ingenieros son 1000 y no estamos seguros si podrán luchar, que nosotras estemos junto con ellos no hará una diferencia._

 _¿Y bien...? -_ regresó la voz con tono desafiante _\- ¿Que han decidido las grandes Diamantes?_

 _¡Elegimos la 3: salvar este planeta! -exclamó Diamante Amarillo-_

 _¡¿Que haces?! -gritó Diamante Blanco-_

 _Muy bien... -respondió la voz haciéndose más profunda- Prepárense a ser destruidas._

 _No hay de otra... -_ Diamante Blanco se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a sus tropas _\- ¡Prepárense para luchar! Pase lo que pase, ¡este planeta no debe caer!_

El grito de todos los cuarzos, citrinos, rubíes, perlas y peridots inundó la base Diamante en donde se encontraban saliendo poco después. Frente a ellos aterrizó la nave fantasma abriendo la compuerta mientras decenas de jaspes y rubíes fantasma salían uno tras otro, mientras que las gemas del Homeworld avanzaban sin miedo para enfrentarse a quienes querían destruirlos. Dentro de las filas fantasma se escuchaban gritos de algunas de ellas diciendo: " _Destruyan a las Diamantes_ ". Dos naves enemigas más comenzaron a aterrizar y dejando salir sus tropas poco después; colores negros profundos, ojos rojos y un aura de descomposición rodeaban a estas gemas del la Oscuridad Profunda, las gemas corte Muerte. Las últimas dos naves enemigas aterrizaron; colores morados casi transparentes con destellos representaban a estas gemas oscuras, las gemas de corte Vacío; cada nave llevaba a un capitán que destacaba por su fuerza y astucia sumando un total de 5 capitanes: 2 de Muerte, 2 de Vacío y 1 de Fantasma, siendo este último el Cuarzo Fantasma que descubrió donde se encontraban las Diamantes y queriendo convencerlas de unirse a la oscuridad.

El choque de las armas de las gemas del Homeworld resonaba en el campo de batalla demostrando gran astucia, sin embargo, algunas gemas de Vacío eran muy peligrosas y fuertes con sus tropas de élite destruyendo a muchas gemas del Homeworld con facilidad y riendo mientras lo hacían, disfrutaban ver como los fragmentos de sus gemas eran regados frente sus Diamantes y posteriormente aplastados para no dejar rastro de ninguna demostrando supremacía en el campo de batalla. Las gemas élites de Muerte eran ágiles y letales ante cualquier descuido cobrando la vida de un grupo de jaspes con solamente unas cuantas gemas de Muerte y devorando los fragmentos de las gemas del Homeworld, incluso de sus aliadas de Muerte caídas en batalla. Aún con todo ello las gemas del Homeworld junto con sus Diamantes luchaban mientras que las gemas de la Oscuridad Profunda disminuían en número obligando a los capitanes de Muerte y Vacío salir a combate mientras que el Cuarzo Fantasma sabía que la derrota era inminente dirigiéndose a su nava para su siguiente plan.

Restaban 1560 de las 6000 gemas del Homeworld mientras que del lado enemigo había un número inferior a 1200 siendo únicamente gemas élites. Las Diamantes Blanco y Amarillo ordenaron seguir la batalla pues restaban muy pocas, su victoria era clara cuando de pronto el ejército de la oscuridad comenzó a retirarse lentamente riendo fuertemente. Las gemas del Homeworld estaban confundidas, sin embargo, comenzaban a celebrar su victoria junto con sus Diamantes, pronto una nave enemiga comenzó a elevarse, las gemas oscuras se quedaron a observar que iba a ocurrir dejando más duda sobre las Diamantes, entonces sucedió algo inesperado: un destello desde el cielo se propagaba rápidamente sobre el planeta, las Diamantes no sabían que era lo que se avecinaba, sin embargo, sabían que era peligroso por lo que ordenaron retirada inmediatamente para subir a las naves y escapar de ahí. Fue demasiado tarde para muchas de las gemas sobrevivientes que se quedaron ahí presenciando en sus últimos momentos sonidos que inundaban sus oídos mientras el destello cambiaba y corrompía sus formas de luz. Al acabar, todas las gemas oscuras se acercaban nuevamente para acabar con las gemas del Homeworld que gracias al destello quedaron corruptas y debilitadas, solo 100 gemas sobrevivieron incluyendo a las Diamantes quienes subieron a sus naves observando como sus leales gemas eran destruidas con esos cuerpos deformados y apenas pudiendo emitir sonidos que eran incomprensibles, con gran dolor se fueron de ahí pero en el fondo sabían que ya nada podían hacer y la destrucción de aquel mundo era inevitable. La corrupción no afectó a las Diamantes debido a su tamaño y poder pero ahora sabían lo que las gemas oscuras eran capaces de hacer y que debían ser detenidas cuanto antes, la información que recogieron les permitió saber que dentro de sus filas abundan seres oscuros bastante fuertes y con capacidad de terminar con varias gemas en un instante, también sus capitanes que son astutos y fuertes siendo asignados a naves con tropas de élite. Descubrieron entonces que no son un enemigo al que deban subestimar pues si perdieran la batalla lo voltearían a su ventaja usando su arma letal: la corrupción.

Regresaron dentro de una nave y al llegar revisaban cuáles y cuantas gemas eran las sobrevivientes siendo que hubo muchas caídas en el campo de batalla y después del destello que corrompió a las última sobrevivientes. Diamante Azul y Rosa se estaban preparando para recibir a sus hermanas que llegaban después de meses y esperaban que trajeran buenas noticias después de su aventura, mientras tanto Diamante Azul y Rosa habían establecido una relación un poco más profunda entre ellas y sus tropas. Ellas estaban muy bien dentro del Homeworld sin imaginar lo que había sucedido allá en aquel planeta cuando la nave aterrizó por completo Diamante Rosa y Azul entraron para ser las primeras en dar la bienvenida.

 _¡Peridot! ¿¡Peridot...!? ¡¿donde está Peridot 5X4HG?_! -decía Diamante Amarillo yendo de un lado a otro preocupada-

 _¿Qué sucede, Amarillo? -preguntó Diamante Rosa- ¿Perdiste a una peridot entre todas? Recuerda que todas se parecen, jajaja._

 _¡Cállate, Rosa! -gritó Diamante Amarillo- ¡No sabes de qué estás hablando!_

 _Amarillo... no tienes por qué gritar. -dijo Diamante Azul intentando tranquilizar a su hermana- Rosa no es la culpable de tu malhumor._

 _L-Lo siento mi Diamante..._ -respondió una perla amarilla acercándose a todas las Diamantes con lágrimas en los ojos- _Peridot 5x4HG cayó en batalla..._

Diamante Blanco tomó el hombro de su hermana lamentando su pérdida y preparándose para darles explicación a Diamante Azul y Rosa que era lo que había sucedido en ese planeta, en donde descubrieron que en este universo no estaban solos.


	8. El despertar

**Capítulo 8: El despertar**

 _Ellas me quitaron todo... -_ se escuchaba una voz desde las sombras dentro de una nave de la corte Fantasma- _Todos mis jaspes, mi tropas leales cayeron antes ellas, las Diamantes... Y ahora yo: Ghost Quartz haré que paguen por ello con más que solo su destrucción, haré que paguen con todo lo que ellas tienen. -_ la voz de Ghost Quartz comenzaba a desvanecerse mientras regresaba la Oscuridad Profunda-

 _¿Así que permitiste que solamente pocas de nuestras tropas regresaran?_ -la voz de un Cuarzo Sombrío llenaba una sala de juicio donde al menos 100 cuarzos de cada corte oscura rodeaban a Ghost Quartz- _Ghost Quartz confiamos en que terminarías la misión fácilmente, ¿no dijiste que sería sencillo? Entonces, ¿por qué permitiste que solamente pocos élites y los capitanes volvieran? Las hijas del heraldo de la luz escaparon, ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa?_

 _En mi defensa digo que todas sus tropas eran débiles y apenas capacitadas en combate. -_ respondió Ghost Quartz con tono de burla-

 _¿Te atreves a decir eso cuando fuiste tú quien los abandonó? -_ aquel Cuarzo Sombrío intentaba intimidarla en vano-

 _Créame, si los soldados de vacío y los de muerte hubieran sido mejores, ¿estaríamos aquí ahora discutiendo sobre esto? -_ Ghost Quartz miraba fijamente a quien le enjuiciaba- _Yo no pensaba rendirme, mis más leales cuarzos fantasma cayeron ante las Diamantes, ni siquiera sus poderosos élites pudieron hacer algo yo no tenía oportunidad, soy fuerte pero no al nivel de una de ellas._

 _¡La considero culpable, debería permanecer encadenada! -_ gritó un jaspe sombrío _-_

 _¡Sí, nos hizo perder valiosas tropas y no consiguió nada! ¡Culpable! ¡Es una vergüenza para nosotros! -_ más gemas oscuras gritaban mientras lanzaban objetos a Ghost Quartz-

 _Está decidido Ghost Quartz, todos aquí te consideran incompetente. -_ el Cuarzo Sombrío ordeno que se colocaran cadenas en las muñecas de Ghost Quartz-

 _¡Suéltame! ¡No puedes hacerlo! -_ gritaba Ghost Quartz mientras intentaba quitarse las cadenas-

 _Yo te condeno a 15,000 años de suspensión al vacío, tortura y sufrimiento, además de permanecer encadenada por el resto de tus días. -_ terminaba aquel Cuarzo Sombrío levantándose de su silla- _¡Llévensela! Y hagan cumplir mis palabras._

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo les enseñaré! ¡Yo les mostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer! -_ Ghost Quartz era arrastrada por enormes Citrinos Muerte mientras reía fuertemente e intentaba escapar de sus cadenas-

El juicio a Ghost Quartz terminó, aquella gema oscura que vio por primera vez a las Diamantes e ideó un plan para acabar con ellas estaba siendo encarcelada para ser suspendida al vacío, torturada sin piedad y sin poder quitarse las cadenas de su cuerpo por el resto de sus días, un castigo considerado de los peores incluso para las propias gemas oscuras pero considerado lo mejor para quienes no eran capaces de seguir el ritmo ni cumplir con las tareas que les eran demandadas.

Mientras tanto en el Homeworld, las Diamantes muy nerviosas se preguntaban que era lo que venía para ellas, sin duda, un enemigo estaba ahí fuera y las buscaría para terminar lo que comenzaron, destruyendo mundos y corrompiendo seres vivos para lograr su cometido. Las Diamantes Rosa y Azul aún no estaban completamente informadas de lo que había pasado hasta que Diamante Blanco explicó todo con detalle horrorizando a sus hermanas. Sin perder la fe continuaron con sus avances dentro de su planeta natal, donde crecieron prósperamente siendo conscientes del peligro que había allá fuera y aún con ello se preparaban para luchar si la ocasión lo requería entrenando a más gemas, mostrando que son capaces a todas y cada una de ellas de invocar armas a su favor descubriendo de ésta forma que cada una se especializaba en algo en concreto, por ejemplo, las gemas de Diamante Blanco: perlas, cuarzos, citrinos y demás, invocaban armas diseñadas principalmente para un ataque fuerte como lanzas, mazos gigante y hachas de combate, las gemas de Diamante Amarillo: perlas, rubíes, calcedonias, obsidianas y demás, eran capaces de invocar armas especializadas en ataques rápidos como hachas de una mano, dagas y espadas cortas; en cambio Diamante Azul y sus gemas no eran del tipo luchadoras, si invocaban armas pero estaban especializadas en ataques masivos, sus Lapis Lazuli, ágatas, perlas, amatistas y zafiros tenían distintas habilidades las cuales dentro de ellas mismas destacaba la terraformación usada a su favor para el combate, sin embargo, esto significaba el deterioro de lo que hubiese a su al rededor, látigos, hachas y guanteletes de combate eran armas destacadas dentro de su corte, por último, Diamante Rosa y sus perlas, rubíes, jaspes, bismutos y demás gemas se especializaban en ataque y defensa otorgando armas como escudos, mangales, mazas y hachas gigantes.

Así pasaron 10,000 años y la sociedad gema avanzaba enormemente dentro del Homeworld, avances tecnológicos mayores llegaban a su poder y muchas más innovaciones para la sociedad dando facilidad para salir del planeta o regresar rápidamente, bases e instalaciones espaciales eran construidas para propósitos importantes, arenas, bibliotecas, laboratorios, etc. Las gemas del Homeworld se convirtieron en la raza más avanzada conocida, la vida igualmente siguió floreciendo dentro del universo, algunas cayeron ante la corrupción y las razas supervivientes avanzaban a un paso más lento que las gemas, sin contar el hecho que su promedio de vida no excedía los 200 años. Las Diamantes catalogaban éstas razas, dibujaban mapas de distintos cuadrantes del universo y dejaban que todo siguiera su curso natural, sin embargo, hubo planetas que encontraron completamente corruptos y deteriorados quitando las ganas de las Diamantes de adentrarse para ver que sucedía y dejando que aquellos mundos perecieran sin poder hacer mucho para combatir.

Dentro del Sueño todo se desarrollaba normalmente, Diamante Onírico aún dormía después de 10,000 años y sus fuerzas habían regresado completamente a ella, estaba renovada y con la misma actitud que le caracterizaba junto con sus colores restaurados por completo. Despertó recostada a lado de sus gemas oníricas quienes le veían fijamente esperando el día en que abriera los ojos cuando lo inesperado sucedió.

 _¡Oigan, vengan todas! -_ gritaba con entusiasmo una zafiro- _¡Diamante Onírico despertó!_

 _No hace falta gritarme a mí, Zafi... -_ decía Diamante Onírico sonriendo- _Te escucho fuerte y claro, pequeña._

 _P-Perdone Diamante. -_ Zafiro bajó la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza mientras todas las demás gemas oníricas llegaban a donde Diamante Onírico se encontraba recostada aún-

 _No te disculpes, querida. -_ Diamante Onírico acarició el cabello de aquella zafiro onírica- _Mejor cuéntame que ha pasado en este tiempo que he dormido, ¿quieres?_

 _¡Sí! -_ contestó con entusiasmo- _Pues veamos... en estos 10,000 años han pasado muchas cosas, ¿por donde comienzo?_

 _10,000... ¡¿años?! -_ Diamante Onírico se puso de pie rápidamente- _¿En serio pasó tanto tiempo? ¿Que será de mis Diamantes? Están ahí fuera, solas y sin saber de mí en tanto tiempo, tengo que ir a verlas, tengo que saber que ha sucedido con ellas._

 _No se preocupe mi Diamante. -_ decía otra zafiro con tono calmado- _Ellas están bien y han progresado demasiado. Gracias a ellas todos allá afuera están seguros pero... sería mejor que ellas mismas se lo digan mi Diamante._

 _Sí, sí... debo apresurarme, quiero verlas y mucho, hace tanto no sé de mis niñas... Estoy un poco nerviosa, ¿que tal si están molestas conmigo? -_ dijo Diamante Onírico preocupada-

 _No... no es así Diamante, estamos seguras de que lo entienden. -respondió un jaspe onírico- Adelante, vaya a verlo por sí misma._

Al escuchar esto Diamante Onírico se calmó un poco e inmediatamente después el portal a la realidad se proyectó desde su gema, entró a éste mientras las gemas oníricas se despedían de ella. Al llegar estaba todo muy cambiado, el pequeño árbol que ella recordaba se encontraba dentro de una especie de burbuja que lo mantenía a salvo, había crecido grande y muy robusto por lo que Diamante Onírico se sentía muy orgullosa, sin embargo, al voltear la mirada a su derecha notó como todo estaba rodeado por muros de metal y la vegetación había desaparecido casi por completo, se sintió un poco triste pero su curiosidad por saber que era lo que había sucedido era más grande. Se dirigió a una puerta y al no saber como abrirla comenzó a tocar los botones para que ésta reaccionara, una guardia Amatista que por ahí pasaba notó la presencia de Diamante Onírico debido al ruido que hacia al apretar todos los botones.

 _Ugh, genial, otra vez te quedaste encerrada, ¿no es así 8M-X3J? -_ decía aquella Amatista mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta-

 _¡Hola!_ -dijo con alegría Diamante Onírico desde atrás de la puerta-

 _¡Ah! ¡¿Q-Quién eres!? ¡¿Cómo llegaste ahí?! -gritó Amatista asustada y poco después corrió por el pasillo- ¡Ágata! ¡H-Hay alguien...!_

 _Shhh... -dijo aquella Ágata azul- ¿Que te he dicho sobre correr y gritar?_

 _¡Pero esto es importante! -decía tratando de convencerla-_

 _¡Nada de eso! ¡No se corre ni se grita en estos pasillos! -dijo la Ágata en tono serio-_

 _¡Hay una gema extraña muy grande en la sala del primer árbol! -gritó la Amatista-_

 _Una gema... ¿gigante? -Ágata dirigió su mano derecha a su mentón- Mmm... vayamos a ver si no es otra de tus bromas, a veces suelen ser tan... -Ágata volteó a ver arriba a través de los cristales donde pudo ver a Diamante Onírico- ¡¿D-D-Diamante Onírico?!_

 _¡Hola, queridas! ¿Me ayudarían a salir de aquí? -dijo Diamante Onírico sonriendo aún- Parece que me quedé encerrada y no tengo idea de como salir..._

 _¡¿Qué estás esperando, Amatista?! ¡Abre la puerta! -_ gritaba nerviosa aquella Ágata _-_

 _¡S-Sí! -_ aquella Amatista corrió a abrir la puerta- _¿Pero quién es ella? No la conozco aún..._

 _Yo soy Diamante Onírico, querida Amatista. -dijo Diamante Onírico una vez atravesó la puerta- Me alegra conocerte, veo que eres nueva ¿no es así? No te preocupes, llevaba mucho tiempo ausente pero ahora que he vuelto me impresiona todo esto que han hecho y es bastante es curioso._

 _Tendrá que disculparme Diamante Onírico, enseguida contactaré a Diamante Blanco para que venga aquí de inmediato. -decía con prisa al caminar aquella Ágata-_

 _No hace falta, Ágata. Quisiera recorrer estos pasillos, saber a donde llevan y que curiosidades han hecho ustedes durante todo este tiempo. -_ decía Diamante Onírico avanzando junto con Ágata y la Amatista _\- ¿Podemos?_

 _¡Pero claro! ¡Será todo un honor ser yo quien le guíe! -Ágata hizo un tradicional saludo y volteó la mirada-_

 _Ágata, te he dicho varias veces que... -u_ na puerta se abría a lado de Ágata- _¿Diamante Onírico?_

 _¡Mi querida Diamante Amarillo! -Diamante Onírico corrió a su lado- ¿Cómo estás? ¡Que linda sorpresa encontrarte! Me emocionaba verlas ya._

 _D-Diamante, no le esperábamos esto es... -_ Diamante Amarillo intentó calmarse- _Esto es inesperado, muy inesperado pero me alegra verla por fin después de tantos años._

 _Sí, respecto a eso, perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo... -_ dijo Diamante Onírico bajando la mirada-

 _Usted no tiene nada de qué disculparse, nos quedamos muy preocupadas por lo que le sucedió, estuvo muy débil y solo esperábamos el día en que regresara aquí a ver todo lo que hemos logrado. -contestó Diamante Amarillo entusiasmada- ¡Venga por aquí! Le llevaré con las demás Diamantes, hay mucho que tenemos que contarle._

Diamante Amarillo volteó la mirada y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta una sala donde estaban reunidas las otras 3 Diamantes quedando sorprendidas por lo que estaban viendo, por fin Diamante Onírico había vuelto a la realidad y junto con ella todo su poder restaurado por completo. Se quedaron reunidas en privado donde explicaron a Diamante Onírico por qué todo lucía de esa manera, los muros de metal, la burbuja en el árbol, etc., procedieron a contarle todos los planetas que descubrieron a los largo de aquellos 10,000 años y Diamante Blanco alardeó un poco sobre que ella fue quién había descubierto más que sus hermanas. Diamante Onírico reía y disfrutaba la reunión después de tantos años, se sorprendía por lo que las Diamantes le contaron sobre muchos planetas y por fin sucedía lo que ella tanto anhelaba hace millones de años: estar rodeada de más como ella y escuchar las experiencias que tenían con el universo. Sin embargo, llegó el momento de contarle el lado malo, descubrieron seres malignos que habitan más allá de donde se encontraban y su propósito era corromper toda forma de vida y los planetas que ella dentro del Sueño había moldeado. Diamante Onírico no supo que decir, se levantó de la mesa donde estaban reunidas y se dirigió a un mirador cercano.

 _Siempre creí que no estábamos solas en este universo, hijas mías. -_ dijo Diamante Onírico preocupada- _Igualmente creía que existirían ese tipo de seres malignos, si nosotros somos quienes luchamos por el bien deben existir porque todo debe estar equilibrado, ¿comprenden?_

 _Sin luz no hay oscuridad y viceversa, ¿no es así mi Diamante? -_ comentó Diamante Blanco-

 _Justo así, querida. Que existan estos seres no es una sorpresa, así que solamente habrá que ser razonables y entender que no todo en este universo tiene que ser bueno. -_ Diamante Onírico volteó la mirada hacia sus Diamantes _\- Saben para qué están aquí, esos seres tienen el propósito de acabar con todo incluso con nosotras, si luchamos prevaleceremos junto con este universo pero sino todo se acabará, incluso la esperanza._

 _Lo sabemos muy bien mi Diamante. -_ dijo Diamante Amarillo- _Nos hemos enfrentado a esos seres oscuros en distintas ocasiones, nos han superado en número y si la batalla estuviera en su contra utilizan un último recurso: un destello cegador que corrompe cualquier forma de vida y deforma sus mentes, sus cuerpos... es horrible, mi Diamante. No queremos ese destino para ninguna de nosotras, ni para nadie más... así que por eso hemos instalado muchas bases en distintos planetas, podemos llegar a ellos en cuestión de segundos y hay tropas nuestras vigilando, informarían si algo sucediera._

 _Amarillo tiene razón mi Diamante. -continuó Diamante Azul- Si llegásemos a descubrir otros planetas haremos lo mismo para cuidarlos y protegerlos, como nos has encomendado, sin embargo, hay planetas que están corruptos y marchitos en su totalidad, ya no hay nada que hacer con ellos... nos ha dejado en la penosa necesidad de destruirlos o en su defecto, convertirlos en algo útil para nosotras u otra forma de vida._

 _Como dicen mis hermanas, mi Diamante. -continuó Diamante Rosa- Aquellos mundos están perdidos así que si queremos acabar con ellos, deberíamos acabar con los planetas que marchitaron es la única solución si queremos que todos los demás mundos estén en paz. No ha sido nuestra primer opción, pero debido a que el enemigo nunca se detiene a escuchar hemos sido orilladas a esto._

 _Mis hijas... -_ respondió Diamante Onírico después de unos segundos de pensar profundamente _\- Dentro del Sueño he moldeado todos y cada uno de esos mundos ahí fuera, estoy consciente que pronto vendrán más pero si aquellos seres solamente se enfocan en la destrucción, nosotras nos enfocaremos en detenerlos como sea, combatir y triunfar por la vida y el universo... estoy con ustedes, para lo que sea que me necesiten._

 _Nos alegra mucho esa decisión mi Diamante. -dijo Diamante Blanco- No queremos que más planetas perezcan, tenemos que detenerlas y con usted aquí será de muchísima ayuda, gracias._

 _Tengo un regalo para ustedes... -_ Diamante Onírico tomó aire y después tocó la cabeza de cada una de las Diamantes _\- Ahora estamos vinculadas mis Diamantes, si algo les sucede me sucederá a mí, al igual que yo ustedes pueden abrir el portal al Sueño, sin embargo, no puedo heredarles esto por completo así que solo pueden hacerlo en caso de una emergencia extrema, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _De acuerdo, mi Diamante_. -asintieron todas ellas-

 _Confío en ustedes cuatro porque son mis creaciones, mis hijas..._ -Diamante Onírico se acercó para abrazarlas- _Si algo llegase a suceder y necesitan de mí el portal las llevará directamente a donde me encuentre dentro del Sueño, úsenlo con sabiduría._

 _No te defraudaremos, lo usaremos solo cuando sea necesario, mi Diamante. -dijo Diamante Amarillo abrazando con más fuerte a Diamante Onírico y a sus hermanas-_

 _Es hora de volver al Sueño, hijas mías... recuerden lo que les dije. Ahora debo ir a arreglar las cosas con las gemas oníricas. ¡Hasta luego! ¡Las amo! -_ Diamante Onírico abrió el portal al Sueño y lo atravesó de inmediato dejando que el portal se desvaneciera segundos después _-_

 _¡Informe urgente! ¡Informe urgente! -_ dijo una Amatista entrando a donde se encontraban las Diamantes _\- ¡Perdonen la intromisión pero es extremadamente importante! Diamante Rosa nos llegaron noticias sobre el planeta que ha encontrado recientemente, el planeta... "Tierra"._


	9. Caída de un Diamante

**Capítulo 9: Caída de un Diamante**

Dentro de una prisión de máxima seguridad se encontraban 10 guardias, jaspes de élite que servían a la corte de Muerte custodiando a sus prisioneros de máxima seguridad cuando de pronto una irrupción por parte de 15 Cuarzos Sombríos de élite se presentaron con motivos para nada amigables destruyendo a los 10 guardias muerte que se encontraban y al acabar con ellos se dirigieron a la celda más profunda de la prisión donde se encontraba una gema que fue enjuiciada hace 10,000 años condenada a torturas inimaginables durante todo el tiempo que pasara en prisión. Al llegar los cuarzos sombríos liberaron de las cadenas a Ghost Quartz e intentaron llevársela de ahí debido a que su fuerza parecía haber mermado demasiado, dejaron atrás un señuelo que desaparecería dentro de mucho tiempo, cubrieron a Ghost Quartz con un ídolo con el que cambiaría de forma provocando que se asemeje a los demás cuarzos sombríos. Llegaron a la salida de la prisión intactos, nadie sospechaba que la prisionera de la celda más importante había escapado y entonces sucedió lo inesperado para sus liberadores pues con movimientos rápidos acabó con todos los que le acompañaban terminando su cambio de forma y volviendo a ser la misma Ghost Quartz de siempre, aquella gema oscura que no se veía poderosa ni intimidante a diferencia de sus hermanas oscuras pero ocultaba un gran poder e inteligencia superior a muchas de las gemas oscuras.

 _¿En serio creyeron que me iría con ustedes así sin más? -_ pronunció Ghost Quartz- _Ni siquiera fue divertido jugar con ustedes... ah, añoro la vieja diversión. Si tan solo pudiera quitarme éstas cadenas horribles sabrían quién soy yo de verdad._ -intentaba sacar inútilmente las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas y sus tobillos en muchos intentos fallidos- _Ya que me harán pagar mi condena, haré que paguen ustedes por la suya, Diamantes..._

Ghost Quartz creó muchos artefactos dentro de prisión, dentro de ellos agujas, fragmentos de gema oscuros e ídolos que le permitían diferentes cosas como el cambio de forma durante un tiempo prolongado sin afectar su cuerpo, sigilos que le harían invisible por tiempo prolongado, etc., pero el que más amaba eran unos fragmentos oscuros muy aflilados y especiales que solo podía fabricar tras años de esfuerzo pero lo que hacía especiales, enormes, veloces y peligrosos a éstos fragmentos es que podían corromper cualquier forma de vida sin importar su tamaño, ni siquiera una de las Diamantes resistiría el impacto y se corrompería tras pocos segundos después de incrustarlos en sus cuerpos. Ghost Quartz amaba esta creación suya y tenía el plan perfecto para usarlo contra sus enemigos.

 _¡Informe urgente! ¡Informe urgente! -_ dijo una Amatista entrando a donde se encontraban las Diamantes _\- ¡Perdonen la intromisión pero es extremadamente importante! Diamante Rosa nos llegaron noticias sobre el planeta que ha encontrado recientemente, el planeta... "Tierra"._

 _¡Oh! La tierra, ¿que sucede con él Amatista? -_ dijo Diamante Rosa atenta y entusiasmada-

 _P-Pues, lamento informarle que no son buenas noticias del todo, mi Diamante. -_ decía Amatista nerviosa por la noticia- _Verá, después de que todos los kindergarten fueron instalados y las primeras gemas comenzaron a surgir de la tierra un grupo de rebeldes ha comenzado a provocar disturbios y es prioridad detenerlos mi Diamante. Es un grupo pequeño, pero cada día reclutan a más de nuestras gemas para combatir, así que esperamos su presencia en el planeta tierra cuanto antes._

 _Está bien... -_ dijo Diamante Rosa con la mirada triste- _Al parecer hoy no podré visitar el Zoo, donde tenía planeado pasar un rato divertido con todos los humanos. -_ volteó la mirada a Diamante Amarillo- _¿No te parece increíble como estos seres cambian con el paso del tiempo, Amarillo? No son como nosotras, ni como ninguna otra especie que conozcamos, son simplemente maravillosos._

 _Ahí vas de nuevo con eso, Rosa. -_ decía Diamante Amarillo con poco entusiasmo- _No me agrada decirte esto pero... si acabamos los recursos de ese planeta, se extinguirán y lo sabes bien._

 _Por eso quiero preservar un poco de su especie en ese Zoo, Amarillo. -_ Diamante Rosa bajó la mirada- _Durante todo este tiempo hemos encontrado bastantes seres vivos pero ninguno como ellos, me pareces fascinantes a pesar de que se encuentran en un estado primigenio. Blanco, puedo conservarlos y al planeta también, ¿verdad?_

 _Adelante, ¿por qué no? -_ pronunció Diamante Blanco- _Amarillo, no nos hará daño conservar especies, además como bien dices pronto van a extinguirse si se acaban los recursos del lugar... merecen algo más que solo la extinción por nuestros caprichos. Mientras tanto Rosa, encárgate de los problemas en ese lugar y regresa pronto pues aún tenemos cosas que discutir cuando Diamante Onírico regrese, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Está bien, Blanco. -_ sonrió Diamante Rosa- _Azul, ¿vienes conmigo? Soy nueva en esto y no tengo experiencia suficiente para lidiar con estos problemas, me ayudaría mucho la visión futura de tus zafiros._

 _De acuerdo Rosa, enviaré a una zafiro y algunas otras gemas. -_ dijo Diamante Azul contenta- _Te veré ahí, hermana._

 _¿Por cierto han visto aquello de la "fusión" que usan las rubíes? -_ dijo Diamante Rosa emocionada- ¡ _Nunca había pensado que pudieran hacer eso para volverse más grandes y fuertes!_

 _Eso es algo que a mi me desagrada, Rosa. -_ contestó Diamante Amarillo- _Sé que no somos nadie para cuestionar como se dan las cosas pero el hecho de dar parte de tu forma a otra gema es algo que... no sé, no me gusta._

 _Lo usan porque de esa manera es más fácil controlar la situación en caso de que no hubiera algún otro soldado, Amarillo. -_ respondió Diamante Blanco a su hermana- _No tengo problema con ello, mientras sea solamente con miembros de mismas cortes, claro. Déjalas usarlo, no afecta a nadie ¿me equivoco?_

Poco después todas las Diamantes salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a sus tareas, Diamante Rosa subió a su nave con un grupo de Cuarzos Rosas y Jaspes para acompañarla, mientras que Diamante Azul se llevó a su perla y un grupo de gemas de distintos tipos; Diamante Blanco y Amarillo se dirigieron a hacer sus tareas por separado con plena confianza en que Diamante Onírico regresaría pronto y junto con ello sus hermanas Azul y Rosa.

Al llegar a la Tierra en la Arena Celestial Diamante Azul se reunía con Zafiro, quien le diría que sucedería en aquel lugar y cómo, zafiro se dirigió hacia Diamante Azul custodiada por 3 rubíes quienes le acompañaban, gemas diplomáticas se encontraban a su al rededor cuando zafiro entró al palanquín de Diamante Azul informándole que dos rubíes perderían su forma y a ella le sucedería lo mismo pero con ese suceso la rebelión terminaría en la arena, Diamante Azul le agradeció y de pronto un grupo de rebeldes bajo el nombre de "Crystal Gems" atacaron la arena haciendo que muchas gemas que ahí se encontraban perdieran su forma volviendo a sus gemas, la predicción de Zafiro estaba cumpliéndose, los 3 rubíes se fusionaron debido a que no había soldados fuertes y no duró mucho cuando les separaron obligando que volvieran a sus gemas, solo faltaba Zafiro para que la predicción estuviera completa y cuando una perla intimidante estuvo a punto de desaparecer a zafiro uno de sus guardias rubíes corrió hacia ella salvándole del peligro y fusionándose sin intención, las gemas que ahí se encontraban e incluso las rebeldes quedaron sorprendidas por lo que vieron, retrocedieron y se fueron de ahí antes que les sucediera algo. Diamante Azul quería saber que había sucedido y el por qué se habían fusionado, sin embargo, zafiro tomó a rubí y corrieron lanzándose por el borde al escuchar que serían destruidas desapareciendo de la arena para siempre.

La rebelión no se detuvo en aquel lugar debido al cambio de los hechos, Diamante Azul debía informar a su hermana quien estaba en los kindergarten asegurándose de que todo saliera bien para sus gemas que recién emergían y al recibir la noticia de Diamante Azul intentó frenar aquello cuanto antes para que no se perdieran más vida sin sentido. Sin embargo, todo fue en vano pues las gemas rebeldes seguían creciendo en número dejando con pocos soldados a la corte de Diamante Rosa obligando a que ella saliera del planeta junto con su hermana y traer refuerzos al lugar. Al llegar al Homeworld se informó de los hechos a las demás Diamantes Blanco y Amarillo quienes sorprendidas dieron apoyo para poder terminar con la catástrofe en el planeta tierra y entonces un portal desde el Sueño fue abierto, Diamante Onírico regresó después de poco tiempo para saber que sucedía en la realidad.

 _Hola a todas mis diamantes hermosas. -_ sonreía Diamante Onírico- _¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles?_

 _Pues verá, mi Diamante... -_ pronunció Diamante Rosa- _En un planeta un poco lejos de aquí al que le llamamos "Tierra" hay un conflicto con muchas de nuestra propia especie, su objetivo no lo sabemos pero están reclutando a muchas de nosotras obligando a que dejemos el planeta, retrocediendo para mantenernos a salvo._

 _Ya veo... dejemos que las cosas sucedan y yo veré cual es ese planeta dentro del Sueño. -_ dijo Diamante Onírico preocupada- _Si el conflicto no termina pronto, no duden en llamarme hijas mías, solo he venido rápidamente pues necesito algo de ustedes, así que con su permiso... -_ Diamante Onírico tocó la frente de las cuatro diamantes- _¡Listo! El poder anterior ahora es más fuerte en ustedes, les recuerdo que estamos vinculadas hijas mías, pueden usar con más frecuencia el portal pero igualmente les pido que lo hagan solo en caso de emergencia, me retiro y las amo. ¡Adiós!_

El portal al Sueño se abrió y Diamante Onírico lo atravesó. Las Diamantes se quedaron a discutir sobre ello y acordaron en dejar que todo siguiera su curso natural, si algo urgente sucedía entonces se presentarían para frenarlo completamente y así liberar la Tierra de las rebeldes. Pasaron 990 años y el conflicto en la Tierra no se detuvo pero eso no era lo impactante, sino que fue informado por gemas aliadas que en el planeta tierra se avistaron naves enemigas de gemas oscuras que procedieron a aterrizar e invadir el lugar destruyendo a muchas gemas tanto rebeldes como aliadas, fue entonces que Diamante Rosa se cansó de todo y pidió a sus hermanas que llamasen a Diamante Onírico para poder detener el conflicto ya que sus fuerzas no serían suficientes para combatir a dos ejércitos al mismo tiempo y al estar todas de acuerdo de sus gemas se proyectó un débil portal al Sueño que parecía que se cerraría en cualquier instante, Diamante Onírico respondió al llamado haciendo acto de presencia en la realidad mediante sus propios portales y poniéndose al día con las noticias que sus hijas le tenían así que entre las 5 viajaron al planeta tierra en donde tendrían una pelea contra las gemas oscuras y un ejército de rebeldes.

Al llegar al planeta tierra presenciaron que gemas oscuras sombrías, muerte, fantasma y vacío estaban por tomar el control del planeta, restaba un grupo de rebeldes que luchaba por su supervivencia también así que fueron a la batalla con Diamante Onírico para ayudarles en lo que fuera, debido a su poder acabar con los capitanes de las naves no sería problema mientras que rubíes, citrinos, jaspes, cuarzos rosas, amatistas, perlas, topacios, esmeraldas y lapis lazuli se enfrentaban contra oleadas de gemas oscuras que parecían no tener fin. La batalla se prolongó durante años hasta que llegaron más naves de las gemas oscuras y dentro de ellas Ghost Quartz, emocionada por la noticia de que en ese planeta se encontraban no solamente 4, sino 5 diamantes en total pues el heraldo de la luz luchaba de su lado. Las gemas oscuras comenzaron a dominar el campo de batalla, gemas del vacío absorbían la esencia de pequeñas gemas, el aura de las gemas de muerte provocaba que las gemas del Homeworld se debilitaran haciendo más fácil para las gemas oscuras destruirlas, las gemas fantasma con movimientos rápidos y una fuerza increíble se desplazaban por todo el lugar acabando con gemas en cuestión de segundo mientras que las gemas sombrías debido a su tamaño y aspecto intimidante acaban y destruían gemas incluso con las aliadas para después destruir sus fragmentos sin dejar rastro alguno. La guerra se prolongó, el planeta estaba en peligro y las Diamantes optaron por cubrir más terreno separándose para así poder pelear y conseguir más a su favor, fue entonces cuando Ghost Quartz se percató de esto y teniendo en cuenta que su venganza tomaría lugar ese día comenzó a seguir a una de las Diamantes sin que ella se diera cuenta que le estaban siguiendo, voló sigilosamente y cuando por fin estuvo sola se puso en acción.

 _¿Que hacen aquí ustedes? -_ dijo Diamante Rosa preocupada frente a un grupo de rebeldes- _¿Intentan resguardarse del peligro? Vengan conmigo, yo me encargaré de protegerlas a ustedes tres... aunque no estoy segura si tú seas una de las nuestras, pequeña desconocida._

 _Gracias por este gesto Diamante -_ respondió Rose Quartz- _Pero somos rebeldes, eso no es correcto, estamos queriendo sacarlas a ustedes de este planeta que es hermoso ¿por qué el Homeworld quiere destruirlo?_

 _No es así, Rose. -_ contestó Diamante Rosa- _Verás, al nacer ustedes los recursos en la tierra se agotan y comienza a secarse debido a todas las gemas que nacen, sé que este planeta es precioso... pero los recursos son escasos en otros lugares y no nos queda otra opción._

 _Si es así, ¡hubieran buscado otro planeta entonces! -_ gritó Perla- _Hemos tenido suficiente, muchas de nuestras compañeras cayeron ante el Homeworld y esas... esas cosas que parecen monstruos y están acabando con todo ahora mismo._

 _Perla no es así, nos separamos mis hermanas y yo para cubrir más terreno. -_ respondió Diamante Rosa- _Pronto esta batalla va a terminarse, el planeta junto con ustedes será libre tienen mi palabra, estamos a punto de ganar, ¡acompáñenme para luchar juntas!_

Garnet asentía sin decir ninguna palabra y entonces Rose Quartz tomó la decisión de ir con ella para ayudar a liberar el planeta.

 _¿Por qué las engañas de esa forma, Diamante? -_ se escuchó una voz sombría viniendo desde atrás _\- ¿No ves que están cansadas de ustedes y su patético dominio? Yo, junto con mis gemas oscuras queremos liberar no solo este planeta, sino también el universo entero... entiendan lo libres que serán una vez desaparezcan gemas._

 _¡¿Y por qué habríamos hacerte caso a ti?! -_ gritó Diamante rosa-

 _Porque llevo la verdad de un lado a otro junto con mis hermanas, aunque ellas no me consideren más de las suyas. -_ Ghost Quartz llevó las manos a su espalda y sacando de su atuendo los fragmentos que creó hace años- _Sin embargo, ellas al igual que ustedes por fin sabrán lo que soy capaz de hacer y aunque no me vean ahora sabrán el logro que tuvimos el día de hoy... haciendo que una de ustedes, desagradables Diamantes se postre ante nosotros. -_ Ghost Quartz llevó los fragmentos afilados frente a ella y los lanzó contra Diamante Rosa con gran velocidad- _¡Así que arrodíllate ante la oscuridad, Diamante!_

Rose Quartz saltó en un intento en vano para detener los fragmentos con su escudo pero éstos fueron más rápidos que ella, incluso para la visión futura de Garnet, Diamante Onírico sintió el impacto dentro de su ser, algo le había sucedido a una de sus Diamantes y era algo peligroso, cayó al suelo, pidió a gemas que iban con ella que corrieran a informar que una de las Diamantes estaba en peligro, abrió un portal al Sueño y entró cuanto antes llamando a sus gemas oníricas para que solo un grupo de 5 saliera a ayudar a las gemas del Homeworld. Los fragmentos se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Diamante Rosa mientras Ghost Quartz miraba con orgullo lo que acababa de hacer y observando de lejos como Diamante Onírico se iba al Sueño chasqueando los dedos y torciendo la boca por el error que tuvo, no era su objetivo principal pero aún así acabó con una de las grandes Diamantes. Garnet y Perla se lanzaron contra Ghost Quartz en un intento inútil para detenerla, se escapó de sus manos y voló lejos de ahí para seguir mirando como Diamante Rosa comenzaba a corromperse gracias a sus fragmentos. Rose Quartz se acercó a Diamante Rosa y se quedó junto a ella mientras observaba como su forma comenzaba a cambiar debido a la corrupción incrustada en su cuerpo lo que obligó que Diamante Rosa a tomara una decisión.

 _Rose... -_ decía Diamante Rosa muy debilitada- _Debo pedirte un favor, por el bien de todos..._

 _Diamante Rosa, va a estar bien solo necesitamos-_

 _¡No! ¡No va a estar bien! ¡¿No ves lo que sucede?!_ -gritó Diamante Rosa desesperada- _Destrúyeme... Destruye mi gema, ¡terminará cuanto antes esto y no voy a corromperme ni ser una amenaza para todos ustedes!_

 _No voy a hacerlo Diamante, no quiero... -_ los ojos de Rose se inundaron de lágrimas- _Fue en ésta corte donde nací y donde aprendí a querer la vida, los seres vivos y ser lo que yo soy... no destruiré a mi Diamante, ¡no pueden obligarme!_

 _Rose... tienes que hacerlo por tu bien, si tanto amas la vida debes destruirme. ¡Ahora! -_ Diamante Rosa tomó la espada de Rose poniéndola cerca de su gema-

 _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mi Diamante!_ -Rose tomó la espada para atravesar la forma física de Diamante Rosa y destruyéndola poco después dejando solamente sus fragmentos-

En ese momento las Diamantes Blanco, Amarillo y Azul llegaron al lugar de los hechos junto con más tropas, entre ellas Jasper viendo como sostenía los fragmentos de Diamante Rosa en sus manos, culpándola por la destrucción de su Diamante y pidiendo su arresto pero no pudieron hacer nada pues en el cielo se veía un destello, aquel destello que indicaba que todas en ese lugar caerían corruptas sino salían cuanto antes de ahí por lo que todas se apresuraron a las naves para salir inmediatamente. Rose se quedó junto con Perla y Garnet protegiéndolas con su escudo para lo que estaba por suceder y así terminó la guerra contra el Homeworld y la oscuridad donde de nuevo las gemas oscuras utilizaron su último recurso para voltear la batalla a su favor terminando por fin una guerra de 1,000 años en donde solo hubo pocos sobrevivientes rebeldes en la tierra. Así Diamante Rosa fue destruida en el planeta tierra para evitar una amenaza mayor y tomando por culpable a la primer gema que vieron en el lugar, al llegar al Homeworld Diamante Rosa ordenó encapsular a todas las Rose Quartz debido a la rabia que tenía por no poder hacer nada, Diamante Azul se fue sin decir ninguna palabra y Diamante Blanco intentó abrir el portal al Sueño para informar sobre lo ocurrido a Diamante Onírico y regresar a las 5 gemas oníricas a su lugar de origen.

Dentro del Sueño Diamante Onírico se encontraba en extremo debilitada por lo ocurrido, sabía que su hija había sido destruida y en el rombo de su vientre se reflejó esta acción, provocando que el rombo que representaba a Diamante Rosa se quiebre y comenzara a caerse lentamente a pedazos. Diamante Onírico no se encontraba en su mejor momento, sabía que podían pasar malos sucesos si salía a la realidad así que no respondió al llamado de Diamante Blanco dejándola con preocupación, sin embargo, consideró esto correcto para no asustar a ninguna de ellas y que se recuperasen de lo que habían vivido.


	10. El clúster

**Capítulo 10: El clúster**

Diamante Rosa fue destruida en el planeta tierra para evitar una amenaza mayor, tomando por culpable a la primer gema que vieron en el lugar: Rose Quartz. Al llegar al Homeworld Diamante Amarillo ordenó encapsular a todas las Rose Quartz debido a la rabia que tenía de no haber hecho nada para evitar que sucediera, Diamante Azul se fue sin decir ninguna palabra a sus hermanas y Diamante Blanco intentó abrir el portal al Sueño para informar sobre lo ocurrido a Diamante Onírico y regresar a las 5 gemas oníricas a su lugar de origen. Lamentablemente un diamante había perecido, no importó haber sido grande o con fuerza superior a las demás gemas de su corte, tampoco importó la bondad y el amor que le tenía a sus seres queridos pues bastaron unos segundos para que cayera al suelo temiendo que pronto desaparecería, obligándola a tomar una decisión para el bienestar de todos.

Al pasar los años las diamantes que restaban comenzaban a recuperarse por todo lo que sucedió en aquella batalla en la tierra, se reunieron todas en la sala de costumbre para hablar sobre cual sería el destino de ese planeta llamado "Tierra", ya que todas sus formas de vida estaban corrompidas no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, debían destruir el planeta para terminar con el sufrimiento de esos seres que no eran culpables.

 _Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes con ese horrible planeta, sus formas de vida sufren gracias a la corrupción, ¿no se dan cuenta de eso? -_ decía Diamante Amarillo a sus hermanas-

 _Amarillo, ese planeta le pertenecía a Rosa... -_ pronunció Diamante Azul con voz baja y mirada hacia el suelo- _No es justo que destruyamos ese planeta simplemente porque está corrupto, ella no hubiera querido eso._

 _Sé que es lo que ella quería, pero Azul date cuenta que no es sano para ellos, si la corrupción avanza y evoluciona algún día saldrán de ahí para seguir con más y más planetas, ¿eso te gustaría? -_ Diamante Amarillo miraba fijamente a Diamante Azul-

 _Quizá debamos hacerle algo útil y no solamente destruirlo. -_ comentó Diamante Blanco- _Ya que todas las gemas que perdimos ahí están corruptas o solamente quedan sus fragmentos, quizá debamos poner en práctica un nuevo experimento. Uniremos estos fragmentos a otros más y esos a otros más para crear una gema enorme, una geo-arma que nos será de utilidad, piénsenlo, si hay suficientes podríamos crear una gema capaz de combatir contra gemas oscuras incluso mejor que nosotras 3 juntas._

 _¿Te refieres al método que utilizan las rubíes y otras gemas para hacerse fuertes? -_ preguntaba Diamante Amarillo-

 _Sí, pero hacerlo en grande con aquellos fragmentos que ya no sienten, les daremos vida ya que ese planeta era bastante rico en recursos y el resultado será una gema enorme que destruirá el planeta al emerger pero nos será de ayuda para combatir contra las gemas oscuras, ¿me entienden ahora? -_ Diamante Blanco se recargaba sobre la mesa animando a sus hermanas para ejecutar ese plan-

 _No lo sé, Blanco. -_ dijo Diamante Azul- _Igualmente significaría la destrucción del planeta aunque... sino queda de otra, apoyo la decisión._

 _Entonces queda claro, yo junto con mi corte iremos personalmente a ese planeta a comenzar con el experimento y pediré a mis Peridots que me den un aproximado de cuando va a emerger para tenerlo listo por si un ataque de las gemas oscuras se presenta. -_ comentó Diamante Blanco levantándose de la silla-

 _Todo queda claro entonces, cuando esa geo-arma emerja de la tierra la destruirá y además de darle fin al sufrimiento de muchos nos servirá para combatir contra quienes sembraron la corrupción en aquel lugar. -_ agregó Diamante Blanco levantándose de igual manera de su silla-

 _Yo quisiera ir contigo Amarillo, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de que destruyamos el lugar. -_ finalizó Diamante Azul-

Al terminar las 3 diamantes salieron de la sala para comenzar con sus tareas, Diamante Amarillo se dirigió a su nave e igualmente lo hizo Diamante Azul con la suya mientras que Diamante Blanco se dirigió a los laboratorios y a la biblioteca para archivar esos sucesos en la historia de las gemas. Acto seguido Diamante Azul y Amarillo emprendieron camino hacia la tierra para comenzar su tarea sin saber que aún había sobrevivientes rebeldes. Diamante Amarillo se dirigió a los kindergarten con sus ingenieras mientras que Diamante Azul visitó el lugar donde encontraron a Rose Quartz sosteniendo los fragmentos de su hermana caída para honrar su lugar antes que el planeta fuera destruido cuando el clúster emergiera. Diamante Amarillo se puso manos a la obra para dejar con los inyectores gema dentro del núcleo terrestre el clúster lo que tardó algunos años para que concluyera, al acabar Diamante Azul y Amarillo se reunieron teniendo un aproximado de 4,000 años para que emergiera su experimento gema acordando que de vez en cuando enviarían gemas para revisar el estado del clúster pues la tecnología que tenían no era suficiente para hacerlo desde el Homeworld, ambas se marcharon del planeta e informaron a Diamante Blanco sobre los hechos.

Dentro del Sueño Diamante Onírico se recuperaba con ayuda de las gemas oníricas que canalizaban poder para que Diamante Onírico no se debilitara más de lo que ya estaba, recostada en el suelo no era consciente lo que las diamantes harían con el planeta tierra y pensaba dentro de si misma que el planeta pronto resurgiría debido a su rareza de ser auto-sustentable, pocos planetas encontró de este tipo dentro del Sueño significando que el mismo número había allá afuera en la realidad y a pesar que sus formas de vida estuvieran corruptas los humanos resurgirían sin la corrupción. Las gemas oníricas estaban muy preocupadas por Diamante Onírico, en su vientre el fragmento que representaba a Diamante Rosa se estaba cayendo poco a poco por pedazos y aunque sus esfuerzos por arreglarlo eran enormes aquello parecía una herida que sangraba sin parar y al desaparecer Diamante Onírico podría hacerlo también.

Pasaron 5,000 años y desde entonces las gemas en el Homeworld evolucionaron a horizontes de los que ellas mismas estaban sorprendidas y orgullosas por haberlo logrado, monitoreaban la tierra de vez en cuando a espera de que el clúster emergiera mientras que en el planeta tierra la vida estaba resurgiendo, la naturaleza se encargaba del trabajo y la humanidad evolucionó al igual que todo dentro de la tierra para dar paso a la era de los humanos dentro de ahí, sin ser conscientes que el planeta pronto desaparecería. Garnet, Perla y ahora Amatista a quien encontraron en un kindergarten saliendo de la tierra se reunieron con Rose Quartz quien les daba una noticia no tan agradable pues cedería su forma física para dar a luz a un pequeño humano que tendría por nombre Steven. El pequeño creció con una gema incrustada, la gema de Rose Quartz y las habilidades de ella: escudo, flotar e incluso la espada que llevó durante la guerra contra el Homeworld y las gemas oscuras. Una Peridot llegó a revisar el estado del clúster cuando se dio cuenta que aún había gemas comunes en el planeta tierra por lo que avisó a Diamante Amarillo, enviaron a la gran Jasper y a una prisionera Lapis Lazuli para ser informante ya que pasó los últimos 5,000 años ahí por lo que se le consideró una rebelde. Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres regresó al Homeworld y el estado del clúster era desconocido, no sabían que Peridot junto con Steven y las Crystal Gems habían detenido su proceso y que no emergería, dando por resultado que la tierra seguiría a salvo sin peligro de ser destruida.

Mientras tanto en la Oscuridad Profunda los ejércitos de las gemas oscuras festejaban y honraban a quien en su momento se le consideró poco hábil para seguir realizando misiones en pro de la corrupción y la destrucción de los mundos: Ghost Quartz, quien en su hazaña corrompió y destruyó a una de las grandes diamantes que se les consideraba incorruptibles, le hacían preguntas de cómo lo logró y Ghost Quartz no respondió a ninguna de ellas pues quería mantenerlo en secreto, no quería que nadie más usara su creación, aquellos fragmentos que corromperían a cualquier forma de vida sin importar su tamaño ni su poder y l pasar de los años Ghost Quartz volvió a crear uno de esos artefactos esta vez mejorándolos para volver a hacer que una de las grandes diamantes cayera. Después de tanto trabajo y conseguir los materiales necesarios estaba lista para la siguiente ocasión en que se encontraran cuando un informante de la corte Vacío entró a la sala a informar que el planeta de origen de las diamantes había sido encontrado recientemente.

 _¡Preparen la nave Cuarzos Muerte! -_ gritaba un capitán desde lejos-

 _¡Nos vamos a invadir, por fin caerán! -_ gritaba una esmeralda sombría-

 _Así que por fin tengo otra oportunidad, después de tantos años podré utilizarlos de nuevo... -_ Ghost Quartz tomó sus fragmentos mejorados, se veían con más filo, más oscuros, grandes y peligrosos siendo del tamaño de su brazo entero- _Quizá me consideren débil, hermanas... pero lo que no saben es que soy más fuerte incluso que todas ustedes. -_ Pensaba para sí misma- _Y pronto les haré saber a todas ustedes, patéticas gemas oscuras y a ustedes diamantes lo grandiosa que soy._


	11. Batalla en el Homeworld

**Capítulo 11: Batalla en el Homeworld**

Después de 5,000 años transcurridos hubo una serie de eventos en la tierra pues para comenzar el surgimiento del clúster había sido detenido gracias al hijo de Rose Quartz: Steven y por el grupo de rebeldes sobrevivientes conocidos como las Crystal Gems, también hubo una Peridot que estaba revisando el estado del clúster pero no volvió, fue enviada con la mejor y más grande soldado que existía entre las filas de Diamante Amarillo: Jasper e incluso un grupo de rubíes fue envíado para traer de vuelta a la líder de la misión, sin embargo, éstas fracasaron quedando varadas a su suerte. Poco después Diamante Azul regresó al planeta tierra para visitar la tumba que ella misma hizo para su hermana caída en aquel planeta durante la guerra contra las rebeldes y las gemas oscuras, pensando aún que el clúster emergería pronto dio una visita rápida cuando descubrió que en los al rededores había un simpático humano adulto por lo que decidió llevárselo pensando en preservar la especie antes de su desaparición. Este humano resultó ser el padre de Steven Universe y preocupados por qué fuera a suceder con él se pusieron en camino con la nave que usaron las rubíes hace tiempo para llegar a la tierra y emprendieron camino al Zoo humano que se encontraba a una larga distancia del planeta tierra. Al llegar ahí entraron en sigilo fingiendo que seria una entrega especial para el Zoo, sin embargo fueron descubiertos poco después por Holly Blue Agate quien los llevó directamente con Diamante Azul y Amarillo quiénes por casualidad se encontraban ahí.

 _Mis Diamantes, he encontrado a este grupo de intrusos en las instalaciones del zoológico humano y a este... pequeño humano con una gema como las nuestras. -_ dijo Holly Blue Agate acercándose con Zafiro, Rubí, Perla, Amatista y Steven hacia las dos diamantes-

 _Buen trabajo Holly Blue. -_ Diamante Amarillo se acercó a Steven- _¿Qué eres tú, pequeño humano?_

 _Soy hijo de Rose Quartz, Steven Universe y he venido por mi padre a esta instalación. -_ respondió Steven a Diamante Amarillo provocando que ella se molestara un poco-

 _Escucha, pequeño "Esteban". -_ dijo Diamante Amarillo en tono de burla- _Lo que sea que hayas venido a buscar aquí puedes irte olvidando de ello pues ahora es parte de-_

Una explosión se escucho desde el área de aterrizaje activando las alarmas en señal que algo peligroso estaba sucediendo, Diamante Amarillo ordenó a los guardias que fueran a investigar teniendo cuidado de no ser lanzadas al espacio, una vez ahí las guardias amatistas que resguardaban el zoológico avistaron unas cuantas naves de las gemas oscuras que estaban atacando con cañones de energía oscura al zoológico humano.

 _¡Rápido! ¡Deben poner a los humanos de ahí dentro a salvo cuanto antes! -_ gritaba Diamante Azul preocupada-

 _Holly Blue, lleva a estos rebeldes a la nave y dile a las amatistas que suban también, pronto me encargaré de ellos y decidiremos cual será su destino en el Homeworld. ¡De prisa! -_ ordenó Diamante Amarillo-

Inmediatamente Holly Blue se llevó a las Crystal Gems a subir a la nave de Diamante Amarillo mientras que todas las amatistas sacaron a los humanos que se encontraban dentro del zoológico para subirlos a la nave de Diamante Azul. Cuando todos estuvieron en las naves y se alejaron lo suficiente un nuevo disparo por parte de las gemas oscuras acabó con la instalación por completo.

Al llegar al Homeworld Diamante Azul y Amarillo se encontraban preocupadas por lo que había sucedido, corrieron hasta donde Diamante Blanco se encontraba para recibir otra noticia no tan agradable pues hace unas cuantas horas un ataque por parte de gemas oscuras había comenzado en el Homeworld siendo muchas de ellas quienes venían y parecía que sus ejércitos nunca acabarían. La corte de Diamante Blanco fue llamada al combate y junto con ellos la nueva tecnología en armas para acabar con las gemas oscuras, Diamante Amarillo y Azul hicieron un llamado a las armas para que todo el que pudiera luchar se presentara en el campo de batalla dentro del Homeworld. Las Crystal Gems se encontraban en la nave de Diamante Amarillo de igual manera cuando una amatista pasaba por ahí y como se había ordenado que todo el que pudiera luchar se presentara en el campo de batalla libero de las celdas a todas las Crystal Gems: Garnet, Perla, Amatista y Steven salieron de la nave de Diamante Amarillo para intentar ayudar con lo que pudieran pues pensaban que si lo hacían reducirían el castigo considerablemente.

 _¡¿Que son esas cosas?! -_ preguntaba Steven asustado por lo que veía-

 _Gemas, gemas oscuras que vienen desde un lugar desconocido para todas nosotras Steven..._ -respondió Perla ante la duda- _Hace 5,000 años nos enfrentamos a ellas y al Homeworld al mismo tiempo, la guerra fue una masacre pero gracias a Rose... bueno, ya sabes bien lo que sucedió._

 _Steven, no te alejes de nosotras, no sabemos que tan evolucionadas estén este tipo de gemas pues hace muchos años que no sabíamos de ellas. -_ dijo Garnet-

 _No tenía idea de que este tipo de gemas existieran, son muy... diferentes a todo lo que he visto. -_ comentó Amatista preparándose para luchar-

 _¡¿Ustedes?! ¿Quién los liberó de prisión? -_ gruñó Diamante Amarillo al ver a las Crystal Gems en el campo de batalla-

 _Queremos ayudar Diamante Amarillo, quizá sean nuestros últimos momentos pero vamos a hacer que valgan la pena protegiendo vida que Rose consideraba importante, así que no digas más y déjanos hacer esta última hazaña. -_ respondió Perla ante Diamante Amarillo-

 _Muy bien, perla parlanchina. -_ se burló Diamante Amarillo- _Pero si las destruyen será su problema._

Diamante Blanco y Azul miraron como un humano estaba metido en el campo de batalla contra las gemas oscuras mirándose entre ellas sin saber que era su aliado dejaban que siguiera peleando a lado de ellas y de todas las demás Crystal Gems. El calor de la batalla inspiraba a todas las gemas del Homeworld quienes tenían ventaja, sin embargo, más naves fantasma comenzaron a llegar trayendo innumerables nuevos ejércitos y dentro de las naves ella llegó: Ghost Quartz, dispuesta a usar su arma contra la diamante más problemática de todas. Las gemas del Homeworld se vieron en desventaja por lo que accedieron a su último recurso que era llamar a Diamante Onírico para pedir su ayuda contra las gemas oscuras y cuando todas tuvieron un momento fuera de combate abrieron el portal al Sueño donde llamaban desesperadamente a Diamante Onírico quien atendió su llamado al poco tiempo manifestándose en la realidad con sus propios portales.

 _¡Que bueno verlas de nuevo! -_ dijo Diamante Onírico emocionada- _Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez... la cicatriz de Diamante Rosa es grande, pero ya ha sanado casi en su totalidad y me siento renovada casi por completo._

 _Nos alegra escucharlo mi Diamante. -_ comentó Diamante Blanco- _Sin embargo, ahora mismo estamos bajo el ataque de esos seres oscuros de los cuales le habíamos hablado hace unos milenios... están aquí, quieren que el Homeworld caiga y sin su ayuda, Diamante Onírico, lograrán su propósito._

 _Gemas oscuras... -_ Diamante Onírico apretó su puño- _No les permitiré que continúen, serán ellas quienes caigan y no el Homeworld mis hijas... ¡Prepárense!_

Diamante Onírico salió al campo de batalla donde Steven y las Crystal Gems le miraban asombrados, jamás habían visto a Diamante Onírico y ella sonreía ante sus gemas que le saludaban al llegar para seguir luchando esta vez a lado de la más grande entre las grandes. Diamante Onírico dominaba a los enemigos acabando con muchos en cuestión de segundos.

 _¡¿Ella es una diamante también?! -_ gritaba Steven sorprendido- _¡Es enorme y muy bonita!_

 _¿Garnet,, alguna vez la habías visto antes? -_ cuestionaba Perla- _Yo escuché de ella... pero nunca antes le había visto en persona._

 _Yo también lo hice hace muchos años, Perla. -_ respondió Garnet- _Tampoco la vi en persona antes pero me alegra que esté aquí con nosotros._

 _¡Siiiii! ¡Viva Diamante O! -_ gritaba Amatista contenta _\- ¡Es la gema más hermosa que haya visto antes!_

 _Así que por fin llega, la gema de los sueños... ¡Jajajaja! -rió Ghost Quartz desde su nave, bajando poco después al campo de batalla y yendo directo hacia Diamante Onírico para hacer algo que sorprendió a todas las gemas oscuras-_

 _Tú... -_ Diamante Onírico miró a Ghost Quartz y la levantó del suelo para inmovilizarla- _Te recuerdo, gema oscura, ¿que es lo que quieres aquí? ¡¿No les es suficiente con provocar la destrucción de mis mundos allá fuera?!_

 _N-No es así, Gran Diamante. -_ balbuceaba Ghost Quartz mientras todas las gemas oscuras al rededor miraban sorprendidas- _Y-Yo... quiero redimirme, no quiero pertenecer a la oscuridad, me arrepiento de lo que he hecho en el pasado, ten piedad de mí..._

 _Supongo que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, ¿no es así? -_ dijo Diamante Onírico- _Me parece un acto de valentía por tu parte venir hacia mí, pidiendo esto... pero purificarte será algo doloroso, ¿podrás resistirlo?_

 _Cualquier castigo será justo... yo he cometido muchas atrocidades en el pasado y es hora de pagar por ellas sin importar como, estoy dispuesta a todo lo que tenga que hacerme para purificar mi gema. -_ respondió Ghost Quartz mientras Diamante Onírico la bajaba al suelo para que fuera escoltada por gemas del Homeworld-

 _Garnet, ¿que está pasando? -_ preguntaba Steven confundido- _¿Esa gema quiere redimirse en verdad?_

 _Esto no va a ser agradable... -_ respondió Garnet con preocupación-

Ghost Quartz comenzó a ser escoltada por amatistas llevada poco después dentro de las instalaciones del Homeworld y cuando la atención de las diamantes se desvió de ella, acabó instantes con quienes le custodiaban destruyendo sus gemas.

 _¡¿Creyeron que sería tan fácil, diamantes?! -gritó_ Ghost Quartz para llamar la atención de las diamantes preparando su arma letal sobre su mano derecha- _¿Cómo se tragaron algo tan falso? ¡Idiotas!_

 _¡Era una trampa, lo sabía! -_ gritó Diamante Blanco dirigiéndose junto con más soldados hasta Ghost Quartz-

 _¡Vengan por mí si se atreven! -_ gritó mientras activaba un ídolo que le haría inalcanzable por unos segundos provocando que todas las gemas que iban tras de ella no pudieran atraparla- ¡Acércate Diamante! ¡Somos solo tú y yo! ¡Patético pedazo de tierra inservible!

 _¡Tú...! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Pagarás por Diamante Rosa! -_ Diamante Blanco corrió hasta donde Ghost Quartz se encontraba llamando la atención de todas las gemas del Homeworld, de sus hermanas y de Diamante Onírico-

 _Oh, no..._ -Diamante Onírico fijó su mirada sobre Diamante Blanco quien se acercaba a Ghost Quartz-

Inmediatamente Ghost Quartz tomó sus fragmentos afilados para arrojarlos a gran velocidad y se incrustaran en el cuerpo de Diamante Blanco, de repente frente a Diamante Blanco hubo un destello que cegó a todos al rededor por unos instantes y cuando la luz acabó la tragedia fue revelada: Diamante Onírico a gran velocidad se había movido frente a Diamante Blanco evitando el impacto de los fragmentos oscuros para ella y tomándolos en su lugar, yacía en el suelo mientras los fragmentos gigantescos se enterraban más en su cuerpo lentamente. Todas miraban asombradas pues nadie creía lo que estaba viendo, las gemas oscuras continuaron luchando y destruyendo a más gemas en el proceso mientras ellas eran incapaces de defenderse debido a la enorme sorpresa. Las diamantes blanco, amarillo y azul corrieron hasta donde Diamante Onírico yacía cuando ella comenzó a cambiar su apariencia debido a que se estaba corrompiendo, con pocas fuerzas abrió el portal al Sueño metiéndose poco a poco mientras las diamantes ayudaban como podían a Diamante Onírico.

Ghost Quartz miraba sin sorpresa, sabía que Diamante Onírico se sacrificaría por sus hijas y logró su cometido volando para alejarse de ahí preparándose para exterminar más gemas junto con sus hermanas y celebrando su hazaña malévola.

Diamante Onírico logró atravesar el portal al Sueño advirtiendo a todas sus gemas oníricas que salieran a la realidad cuanto antes, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde pues al cerrarse el portal solo unas cuantas lograron salir obedeciendo a Diamante Onírico. Estaba corrompiéndose pero no solo era ella, el Sueño también lo hacía. el proceso fue lento pero una vez todo acabó y se corrompió completamente sus colores cambiaron: su gema y su cuerpo eran gris oscuro con un color rojo sangre en sus ojos señalando que la gema de los sueños se había convertido en Diamante Pesadilla y su mundo onírico cambió junto con ella siendo un mundo de horrores y aberraciones por doquier. Una vez corrupta, Diamante Pesadilla consideró que ese mundo no tenía lo suficiente, abrió un portal desde la Pesadilla para que gemas oscuras entraran y destruyeran todo a su antojo. Allá en la realidad, en el Homeworld, las gemas oscuras comenzaban a retirarse para entrar a los portales, las diamantes sabían que sucedía pues aún seguían vinculadas a Diamante Pesadilla de alguna forma, sabían que los portales llevaban a la Pesadilla y que Diamante Onírico estaba completamente corrompida. El Homeworld pronto quedó vacío de gemas oscuras quienes se fueron a invadir otra dimensión para cumplir con sus propósitos de destrucción.

La pesadilla acababa de comenzar.


	12. El camino de los sueños

**Capítulo final: El camino de los sueños**

Diamante Onírico cayó presa de las gemas oscuras, Ghost Quartz usó un arma letal que corrompe cualquier forma de vida sin importar su tamaño, planeó todo desde un principio pues sabía que Diamante Onírico no podría ignorar ver a sus hijas en peligro así que lanzó sus fragmentos gigantes hacia Diamante Blanco, en cuestión de segundos Diamante Onírico se movió frente a Diamante Blanco recibiendo el impacto en su lugar y cayendo al suelo después de ello. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió un portal al Sueño donde advertía a todas sus gemas oníricas que salieran cuanto antes, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde pues solo 80 lograron salir a la realidad. Mientras tanto dentro del Sueño Diamante Onírico seguía lentamente corrompiéndose gracias a los fragmentos que se incrustaban poco a poco dentro de ella y así el Sueño cambiaba a la par convirtiéndolo en la Pesadilla. Una vez corrompida Diamante Onírico había cambiado sus colores por completo: gris oscuro era su gema y su apariencia, sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre intenso que reflejaba odio y maldad, Diamante Pesadilla nació.

 _¡No hay suficiente! ¡Que vengan más! -_ gritaba Diamante Pesadilla abriendo varios portales desde la Pesadilla a la realidad para que gemas oscuras entrasen a destruir todo a su antojo-

La Pesadilla era ahora un lugar lleno de crueldad, odio y corrupción donde pronto surgieron criaturas horrendas, aberraciones nunca antes vistas. Pronto gemas oscuras comenzaron a llegar a la Pesadilla inundando todo de caos moviéndose libremente por todo el plano siniestro y destruyendo a las indefensas gemas oníricas que se habían quedado dentro de la Pesadilla.

El Homeworld pronto se quedó vació de gemas oscuras que entraban a los portales hechos por Diamante Pesadilla. Las diamantes se miraban entre sí, no sabían que hacer ni como hacerlo pero estaban seguras de que algo sucedía con el Sueño y con Diamante Onírico, de alguna manera su vinculo permaneció intacto y conocían que estaba pasando con Diamante Onírico ahora corrupta. Se reunieron para planear algo rápidamente cuando susurros de la poca voluntad que quedaba por parte de la gema de los sueños llegaron a sus mentes inundando sus pensamientos.

 _¡Estoy cegada, necesito ayuda! -_ susurraba Diamante Onírico dentro de la mente de sus diamantes-

 _¡Es ella! -_ gritaba Diamante Blanco- _¡¿No la escuchan?! ¡Nos necesita!_

 _¡Rápido debemos hallar una forma de abrir un portal hasta allá! -_ ordenó Diamante Amarillo- _Será imposible pasar a través de los que están pasando las gemas oscuras._

Se juntaron las tres diamantes formando un triángulo y canalizando el poder otorgado por Diamante Onírico hace milenios para abrir un portal por completo hacia la Pesadilla, tardaron mucho tiempo pero al fin lo lograron, el portal estaba listo pero se cerraría pronto por lo que ordenaron a muchas gemas que entrasen rápidamente y esperaran a las diamantes a donde sea que llegaran, las gemas oníricas entraron, entonces las diamantes blanco, amarillo y azul se miraron entre ellas para saber que ocurriría con las Crystal Gems que habían liberado así que optaron por dejar que lucharan a su lado dentro de aquel horrible lugar. Las Crystal Gems atravesaron el portal, seguido lo hicieron las diamantes y éste se cerró dejándolas en un lugar desconocido para todas las gemas que habían entrado pues estaban rodeadas de árboles retorcidos y putrefactos pero en el centro de todo ese lugar infestado de colores rojos sangre y gris oscuro encontraron a Diamante Onírico quien estaba completamente corrupta. Para llegar a ella había que recorrer un largo camino y eso no les importó, se pusieron en marcha, fue entonces que gemas oscuras llegaron para impedir que avanzaran dando lugar a pequeñas escaramuzas antes de llegar a donde Diamante Pesadilla se encontraba y aunque restaban ya pocas fuerzas por parte del Homeworld incluyendo a las Crystal Gems llegaron hasta el centro donde para su sorpresa se encontraba Ghost Quartz a un lado de Diamante Pesadilla.

 _¡Están locos por venir aquí! ¡La oscuridad los absorberá, sus mundos perecerán! -_ gritó con odio Diamante Pesadilla a sus enemigos- _¡Nada puede impedir que la Pesadilla se manifieste! ¡Nada detendrá la oscuridad!_

 _Oye, calma Diamante, no dejes que se vayan tan rápido. -_ comentó Ghost Quartz volteando la mirada hacia donde las gemas se encontraban- _Deja que nos divirtamos un rato con ellas, no será difícil acabar con estos pedazos de tierra. ¡Acaben con ellos!_

Un ejército enorme de jaspes, esmeraldas y citrinos de muerte, sombra, fantasma y vacío salieron al combate desde arriba de los árboles putrefactos, a su vez, éstos árboles movían sus raíces desde abajo de la tierra para acabar por sorpresa con algunas de las gemas distraídas, perforándolas y destruyéndolas al instante. El entorno no era amigable ni tampoco estaba su favor pero las diamantes combatían con lo mejor que tenían por intentar rescatar a su madre, quién les dio la vida hace miles de años y no soportaban ver en lo que se había convertido, con todo ello las gemas del Homeworld acabaron después de un duro combate con el ejército que Ghost Quartz había mandado.

 _Ah... que patéticos. -_ dijo bajando de donde se encontraba- _Si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien, hazlo tu misma._

Ghost Quartz se lanzó contra Diamante Blanco quien esquivo sus movimientos e inmediatamente después la gema oscura retrocedió para abalanzarse nuevamente y destruir a varios jaspes, Diamante Amarillo intentó apresarla pero Ghost Quartz era demasiado rápida, usaba artefactos creados por sí misma que le ayudaban y potenciaban haciéndola inalcanzable por varios segundos, invisible, invulnerable o muy veloz para la vista. Se fijó entonces en Steven quien estaba indefenso en medio de Garnet, Amatista y Perla, al abalanzarse contra Steven se activó su burbuja derribando a Ghost Quartz por pocos segundos dando oportunidad a Garnet de tomarla y entregarla a diamante amarillo.

 _Parece que hasta aquí se acabó tu racha, gema oscura._ -dijo Garnet mientras sostenía a Ghost Quartz-

 _¿Creen que se acabó? -_ respondió Ghost Quartz- _Quizá me hayan capturado pero están ignorando el hecho de que no soy la única a quien deben temer sino a su amada gema de los sueños... ¡o mejor dicho pesadillas!_

Diamante Pesadilla se movió de donde había permanecido observando por un largo tiempo, se dirigía a las gemas que eran ya menos en número.

 _Para ustedes no hay dulces sueños. -_ dijo Diamante Pesadilla estando frente a frente de las diamantes- _¡La oscuridad dominará este lugar y pronto lo hará también con la realidad!_

Su gran tamaño le permitió derribar a muchas de las gemas incluyendo a las diamantes permitiendo que Ghost Quartz escapara a escabullirse en un árbol retorcido cercano al lugar para contemplar como Diamante Pesadilla acababa con todas las gemas.

 _¡Escucha! Tú no eres así... -_ gritó Diamante Blanco- _¡Tú nos enseñaste la bondad, el amor por la vida y el universo! ¡No dejes que te controle!_

 _Ya no existe nada de eso en mi mente. -_ respondió Diamante Pesadilla- _Ahora solo veo la verdad, no importa que hagamos, esta dimensión y todos sus mundos caerán bajo la corrupción, la realidad quedará hecha añicos y la Pesadilla la absorberá por completo._

 _No nos dejas otra opción... -_ dijo Diamante Amarillo con tristeza- _Tendremos que acabar con Diamante si queremos que todo esto termine, ¡así que den su mejor esfuerzo pues la oscuridad no dominará a nuestra madre y no permitiremos que acabe con todo lo que ella nos enseñó!_

Las gemas con profundo dolor dentro de ellas se lanzaron al combate contra la ahora corrupta Diamante Onírico quién era enormemente poderosa dando una batalla que se prolongó durante horas y horas, gemas caían ante el poder de la Pesadilla, otras enloquecían y se corrompían convirtiéndose en nuevos enemigos para quienes una vez fueron sus aliadas, Diamante Pesadilla desataba oleadas de poder sobre las diamantes, las gemas del Homeworld y las crystal gems; dentro de su mente aún había un poco de la amorosa Diamante Onírico que luchaba por no dejar que la oscuridad la controlara, combatiendo la corrupción dentro de ella intentando que su control fuera menor y de esta manera las gemas tomaron ventaja sobre Diamante Pesadilla cuando se vieron en su hora de más necesidad hasta que lograron derrotarla, la forma corrupta de Diamante Onírico cayó al suelo debilitada y confusa, la corrupción comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo y comenzaba a volver Diamante Onírico.

 _Vuelve la luz... -_ decía Diamante Onírico mientras la corrupción desaparecía de su cuerpo- _Vuelvo a ver con claridad..._

Las diamantes, gemas y crystal gems se acercaron donde Diamante Onírico estaba recostada mientras observaban como la corrupción de la Pesadilla y de Diamante comenzaba a desaparecer.

 _Perdónenme... perdónenme por haberlo hecho, mis ojos fueron cegados y la oscuridad se apoderó de mí... -_ emanaron lágrimas de los ojos de Diamante Onírico- _Y ahora he hecho todo un desastre que yo no quise hacer desde un principio, lo siento en verdad..._

Ghost Quartz quien se encontraba desde lejos se acercó al lugar donde Diamante Onírico yacía débil para acabar con más gemas aprovechando el momento mientras que las gemas oscuras comenzaban desaparecer pues dentro del Sueño no podía existir nada malévolo por lo que las gemas oscuras fueron destruidas al momento de que la corrupción se disipaba del Sueño.

 _No se dejen llevar, no dejen que la oscuridad vuelva nuevamente a este mundo donde se perdieron vidas importantes,vidas valiosas... sobre todo no dejen que éstos seres malignos les engañen de nuevo. -_ Diamante Onírico había notado la presencia de Ghost Quartz por lo que le inmovilizó al verla- _Tú no eres la culpable, gema oscura... fuiste solamente un peón de ellos._

 _¡No lo soy y jamás lo fui! -_ gritó Ghost Quartz- _¡Lo que hice, lo hice por mi propia voluntad! ¡Te odié en lo más profundo de mi ser! ¡A ti y a tus preciosas diamantes! ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡NADA!_

 _Tu destino lo has elegido tú, gema oscura. -_ contestó Diamante Onírico- _Tú misma lo has sellado con tus acciones y ahora debes pagar por todo ello._

 _¡No! ¡No puedes obligarme! ¡Yo soy más fuerte que todas las demás! -_ gritaba Ghost Quartz intentando liberarse- _¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡Todo será consumido por la Oscuridad Profunda!_

Diamante Onírico desvaneció a Ghost Quartz quien se esfumó con una risa inquietante y malvada. La corrupción comenzaba a desaparecer completamente del Sueño y volvía a la normalidad, sin embargo, con Diamante Onírico no estaba sucediendo lo mismo preocupando a las gemas que le rodeaban.

 _El flujo natural de las cosas, todo sucede por algo mis diamantes... -_ siguió diciendo Diamante Onírico- _Incluso este pequeño de aquí que lleva una gema como la de ustedes, la naturaleza habló y así las cosas deben ser, acepten lo que les trae el destino pues nunca saben que podrá ser, Es hora de seguir con su camino y elegir que van a hacer con sus vidas, si quieren continuar con lo que yo les dejé o si quieren hacer algo completamente nuevo, ustedes deciden, son dueñas de su futuro como han sido desde el principio cuando las creé. -_ las lágrimas de los ojos de Diamante Onírico no se detenían- _Siempre creí que toda vida es hermosa, que existe por algo. Cuando yo nací no comprendía el motivo de mi existencia pero al pasar los años lo hice y pronto mi sueño fue ver a más como yo reunidas en un solo lugar hablando de las experiencias al rededor del universo, ustedes cumplieron ese sueño, les agradezco tanto haberme hecho tan feliz... ahora deben seguir pase lo que pase, deben prometerme que harán todo con amor a la vida, el universo y más importante que nada es a ustedes mismas._

Acto seguido Diamante Onírico tomó a sus tres diamantes con ambas manos.

 _Ahora ustedes son las encargadas de esta dimensión, todo lo que está aquí es enteramente suyo pues confío que harán lo correcto y ahora... todo debe continuar con o sin mí, si he de desaparecer la corrupción por completo de mí y del Sueño, hay solamente una solución pero recuerden: los sueños nunca mueren... -_ dijo Diamante Onírico cerrando los ojos poco después-

El cuerpo de Diamante Onírico se iluminó con un blanco intenso, comenzó a elevarse por los cielos del Sueño mientras las diamantes, gemas y las crystal gems miraban con tristeza y dolor lo que sucedía, el cuerpo de Diamante Onírico tomaba una pose erguida con los brazos extendidos a sus lados mientras se colocaba a la par de las estrellas, la luz de Diamante Onírico brilló por última vez dejando una constelación de estrellas que asemejaba su mural y su cuerpo dentro del Sueño que se reflejó poco después en la realidad. La gema de los sueños terminó su existencia aquel día dejando un vacío dentro de sus hijas, un vacío que difícilmente se llenaría.

El poder de los sueños ahora residía en las tres diamantes restantes y en las pocas gemas oníricas que sobrevivieron a los eventos por lo que abrieron un portal a la realidad para irse al Homeworld tristes aún. Al llegar las Crystal Gems fueron directamente con Diamante Blanco lamentando la pérdida de Diamante Onírico pues a pesar de que era la única vez que le vieron se sintieron a salvo a su lado.

 _Nosotros... hemos venido para saber que va a sucedernos. -_ habló Garnet dirigiéndose a Diamante Blanco-

 _Ustedes son un grupo muy molesto. -_ contestó Diamante Blanco- _Pero sin su ayuda el Homeworld habría pasado por momentos más oscuros, gracias crystal gems..._

 _Mi hermana tiene razón. -_ dijo Diamante Amarillo- _A pesar de todo siguieron aquí y no nos dieron la espalda, además, como bien dijo nuestra madre el curso natural de las cosas debe continuar... pueden irse a su planeta, nosotras no los molestaremos más._

 _¡El clúster! -_ gritó Diamante Azul- ¡ _No! ¡El clúster emergerá y destruirá el planeta!_

 _¡¿Pero como pude haberlo olvidado?! -_ siguió Diamante Amarillo- _¡Debemos detenerlo ¡Rápido vayamos allá para pararlo cuanto antes!_

 _¿Se refieren a los millones de fragmentos de gema que se encontraban en el núcleo terrestre? -_ dijo Steven inocentemente- _Bueno, gracias a nosotras logramos detenerlo y ponerlo en una burbuja._

 _Ustedes... ¿detuvieron el clúster? -_ preguntó Diamante Amarillo sorprendida- _¡¿Cómo fue eso posible?!_

 _Bueno, gracias a Peridot que nos ayudó a saber que eso estaba debajo de la tierra. -_ rió Steven-

 _Eso tiene sentido... aquella pequeña Peridot que me llamó "tonta". -_ habló Diamante Amarillo- _No le guardo rencor, puedo entender la presión a la que estuvo junto con Jasper y aquella pequeña Lapis Lázuli... me hace recordar que hace mucho no sabemos de Jasper, ni de las rubíes que enviamos para traerla de vuelta debido a que su nave se destruyó en un accidente. ¿Ustedes no sabrán nada de ellas?_

 _Las_ crystal gems se miraron unos a otros, sabían que no debían decir nada pues quizá eso las haría enojar y olvidar lo que ya habían prometido así que negaron con la cabeza mientras diamante amarillo levantaba los hombros despreocupada.

 _No importa por ahora, nos alegra escuchar la noticia de que el clúster fue detenido. -_ dijo Diamante Azul- _Ahora sabemos que la especie humana sobrevivirá y que nuestra hermana descansará ahí para siempre, me alegra muchísimo._

 _Entonces no perdamos tiempo, ¡en marcha! -_ habló Garnet entusiasmada- _Hay mucho que contar al llegar a casa... por cierto, ¿Greg sigue en la nave, verdad?_

En un ala de la nave de Diamante Amarillo rodeado de muchas perlas y amatistas se encontraba Greg Universe cuando fue sorprendido por Garnet, Perla, Amatista y su hijo Steven quien se preguntaba que les sucedía a todas esas gemas a un lado de su padre, Greg se despidió amablemente y las Crystal Gems emprendieron camino a casa donde tenían una aventura enorme que contar.

Las Diamantes Blanco, Amarillo y Azul se convirtieron en las sucesoras de Diamante Onírico quien con sus últimas fuerzas les heredó los poderes del Sueño, las gemas oscuras desaparecieron en gran número después de que la corrupción se disipara del Sueño pues al ser purificadas se destruyeron y las Crystal Gems vivieron una aventura inimaginable que morían de ganas por contar.

 _ **"Los sueños lo son todo, ahí eres libre y nunca estarás solo."**_

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
